Lindsey Winchester: Hybrid
by I-have-a-Winchester06
Summary: Dean and Lindsey are just not gettin along and Sam is getting tired of stopping the near fights. Lindsey is starting to befriend one of the huntees. What happens when the Winchesters find themselves in some deep trouble? Who will save them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! Wow its been along time since I was here! Well, as you know I'm posting a new story! Hey Lindseys back!! LOL. I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think of it! I really would like any sort of comments. Good and bad, I want to know what you think. Anyways, enough with this babbling on with the story! ENJOY!  
Oh, by the way, I dont own any of the characters that you recognize, besides Lindsey, or the origonal story line. Sam, Dean, and John Winchester belong to Kripke!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Lindsey Winchester sighed as the hot water cascaded down her back. She rolled her head forward and let the water pound into her neck. She rolled her right shoulder under the spray, then the left hissing. The cut on her shoulder from Courtney was still sore, but it was slowly healing.

The rest of the cuts and bruises on her body were still there mostly. The bruises were fading and the cuts were healing, but they still showed and hurt like hell.

She hissed again as she turned around and the water hit the cuts on her chest. After a couple of minutes she got use to the pain and relaxed. This was one of her regular routines.

After she stood under the spray for awhile she turned around and got her hair wet. She continued to let her body soak in the warm of the water as she scrubbed the shampoo through her hair. She washed out the shampoo and was just about to shut off the water when she heard the door to the bathroom open.

She looked at the shower curtain and saw the shape of her brother Dean, and sighed. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he flushed the toilet and the water went ice cold.

She let out a strangled scream as Dean said, "you know you'll go blind from doing that too much, right?"

"Do what?" Lindsey growled as she shut off the water.

"You know Girly, masturbating." He informed before shutting the door, leaving a very shocked and speechless Lindsey in the bathroom by herself.

Lindsey pushed the shower curtain aside and grabbed a towel and started drying off. She was used to her brothers comments but he still shocked her speechless sometimes.

She wrapped the towel around herself and pulled opened the door and saw her oldest brother sitting at the little table reading the sports section from the paper.

"You know Dean, I don't do that in the shower," she said responding to his last comment. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "I do it late at night with your snoring in the back round." She turned her back to him, but not before she saw the look of shock on his face, and went to her bag and pulled out some clothes before turning back toward the bathroom. She saw the look of shock was replaced by a look of shocked disgust as she went back into the bathroom.

She shut the door and smiled to herself. It's been awhile that she's shocked Dean speechless. She shook her head as she pulled on a pair of panties and its matching bra, her favorite pair of blue jeans, and a sky blue t-shirt.

She picked the towel back up and started to dry her newly acquired golden locks. A couple weeks ago, after she rebounded from the vampire hunt, she went to a salon and got her chocolate brown hair changed back to her natural golden blonde.

She pulled the bathroom door open again, and Dean looked at her with a glare.

"What?" she asked as she threw the towel in a pile with the rest of the towels they've used.

"You know we are never sharing a bed again, right?"

"Oh come on Dean, it was the best wh—"

"Stop!" Dean yelled throwing his arms up to add emphasis to his yelling. "Do NOT finish that sentence!"

Lindsey just laughed as she picked up the cartoon section and sat down at the table with Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to get coffee and breakfast." He looked up at her, "call him."

Lindsey looked around the room to try and find her phone and saw it sitting on the nightstand between the two beds. She then noticed Dean's phone sitting on the table. She reached over, picked it up, and dialed Sam's number.

"Sure you can use my phone." Dean said sarcastically, not looking up from the article he was reading.

"Thanks De." Lindsey smiled sweetly at him when he looked up at her with a glare.

"Hey."

"Hey Sammy! Where are you?"

"Lindsey? What are you doing with Dean's phone?" Sam asked surprised.

"It was closer than mine." She explained with a shrug.

"Okay, anyways, I went out to get coffee and donuts. And I picked up a paper and saw an interesting article."

"Interesting is 'that sounds cool' or interesting as supernatural?"

"Supernatural."

"What paper. We have a paper here."

"Umm," there was a pause as Sam looked at the paper, "Town Gazette."

"We have the," Lindsey pulled the front of the paper and looked at it, "Star Tribune." Lindsey looked at the top headline and her eyes widen. **Two Men Attacked by a Pack of Wolves. **The secondary headline read: _One survivor, the other met a brutal death._

"Are you talking about the two guys attacked by a pack of wolves?" Lindsey asked Sam.

"Yup," he said before the line went dead.

"Sam? Sam? Are you still there?" Lindsey pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at it. "He hung up on me." She was about to call him back when the door opened and Sam walked in with a travel tray with three coffees and a brown paper bag.

"Sorry 'bout hanging up on you, figured it would be easier to talk in person." Sam explained putting the coffee on the table along with the paper bag. Lindsey raised her eyebrows in question. "Donuts."

"What took you so long?" Dean asked as he picked up one of the coffees.

"Got caught up in the article." Sam said before flipping through the paper to the article. Lindsey reached into the bag and pulled out a donut and took a big bite. Dean popped the top of coffee lid off and took a big gulp. He instantly recoiled from the coffee and made disgusted faces at the coffee.

Lindsey looked at Dean just in time to see his reaction and started laughing so hard she couldn't swallow the donut chunk in her mouth.

Sam looked up from the paper at Lindsey, then to Dean and said, "Uh, the coffee got cold."

"Thank you captain obvious!" Dean growled. He put the coffee back on the table and went back to reading the sports section.

"So," Lindsey said swallowing the last of her donut, "whats the article about?"

"Okay, there were these two guys that went out camping. It was their third night out, I think. Anyways, they were getting ready to put out their fire for the night when they heard wolves."

"Where are they?" Dean asked as he put down his paper.

"Emery Hill, Michigan."

"Michigan? Doesn't that state have a high wolf population?"

"Yea but according to the survivor's story, they weren't normal wolves."

"Okay, so what happened?" Lindsey asked trying to get all the information.

"So they heard wolves. One of the guys, umm…" Sam paused and looked down at the paper, "Matt Carlsten, 25, thought it was nothing. The other guy, Nathan Hook, 24, didn't think so." Sam turned the paper around and showed Dean and Lindsey a picture of Nathan Hook.

"Anyways, Matt was killed and found in the woods. Ripped to shreds. Body parts spread all over the place."

"Ouch." Lindsey murmured.

"Don't think he can feel anything now Girly." Dean muttered, as he skimmed the article.

"What happened to Nathan?" Lindsey asked as she to started skimming the article.

"He was chased through the woods to a near by farm house. He has a no major injures and is fine."

"So, you think its werewolves?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

"Maybe. But the—"

"Lunar cycle isn't right." Lindsey injected.

"Exactly."

"So you still want to check it out?" Dean asked.

"Yea, I think we should." Sam said, reasonably. "We look into stuff for less."

"Okay, off to Michigan." Dean said throwing the paper back on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, its the next chapter. So I just wanted to let all of you know, even though I'm not sure if you need this now but it won't hurt. My version of werewolves are different than the ones they showed on _Supernatural._ My wolves actually turn into wolves. Like the fur and the body shifting and all that. And there are some other things that are different that I will explain in the story. So, I guess what I'm saying is forget about the werewolves on _Supernatural_. Oh, and if you get confused about my werewolves or have questions PM me or leave a review, I'll try to clear things up!  
Wow, that was a long A/N! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Okay," Lindsey started as she followed Dean and Sam to their room. "When are we going to go talk to this Nathan guy?"

"Probably tomorrow. Most likely in the morning." Sam said turning around to face Lindsey as Dean opened the door.

"Okay." Lindsey said as she pushed the door shut with her foot and threw her bag onto the bed.

She took one look around the room and sighed. The room wasn't as bad others but it was still bad. It had an outdoorsy look, the walls covered in wood siding that made you feel like you were in a log cabin. The carpet was rust brown and had many stains, some looked from pop and food, others there was absolutely no telling. It was one big room, with a small bathroom to the right of the main door.

The two beds were to the left of the door, side by side, both with the same bedding color, a faded maroon.

The pillows looked flatter than a board and just has hard or harder. The walls had different pictures of outdoors scenery snap shots. The one window, right next to the door, was covered with shaggy brown curtains and blocked out the dull view of the empty parking lot.

There was no couch or TV or dressers. The only other furniture in the room was a small table, with four matching chairs, that looked like it was made to sit only two people.

Lindsey was just about to take a look at the bathroom to see how disgusting it could be when Dean picked up her bag and threw it onto the other bed, landing on the far side.

"What was that for?" Lindsey asked putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. Sam, who was setting up his laptop on the incredibly small table, looked up to see what was going on.

"Did you forget our conversation the other day?" Dean asked with a look. "We aren't ever sharing a bed." He gave a disgusted look as he opened his weapon bag and pulled out one of his hand guns. He then pulled out his cleaning kit and sat on the edge of the bed and started to take apart his gun.

"Oh for the love of God Dean, are you kidding me?" Lindsey asked throwing up her arms and nearly yelling.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked not looking up from his gun.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked as he looked between his two siblings.

"No." Lindsey muttered before looking into the bathroom quick. She grimaced and went and sat on the other chair by Sam.

"Oh, Sammy, you don't want to know." Dean gave a dry laugh.

"Jeez Dean! I was joking!"

"Okay you two. Just drop it." Sam said before they got into a full blown argument.

"Fine." Dean and Lindsey both huffed at the same time. Dean continued to clean his gun, not giving Lindsey or Sam any sort of looks while Lindsey slumped back in her chair, folded her arms across her chest and scowled at Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey rolled over onto her stomached and snuggled deeper into the pillow. She was awake and not going back to sleep, but she keep her eyes closed.

As she lay in bed just relaxing before she got up she noticed that it was deadly quiet around the room. She couldn't hear Dean's light snoring, the shower wasn't going and no one was moving around the room.

She opened her eyes, rolled onto her back and looked around the room. The boys weren't in their beds, the bathroom door was open and no one else was in the room. She threw the covers off her body and walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside. The impala was gone too.

It took her a minute to realize they left her in the room while they went and talked to Nathan. She turned back to the room with a glare before scanning it.

"They didn't even leave a freakin' note!" she muttered. She stormed back to her bed and bag. She quickly changed into an old pair of jeans and a loose shirt before pulling her hair up into a low, messy bun.

She then stood up and scanned the room once again, looking for her phone this time. When she didn't see it lying around the room she started digging in her bag.

She walked around the entire room looking for her phone, lifting and moving things, but she couldn't find it. She was starting to get nervous because she had no way to get in contact with the boys and she had no idea how long they had been gone. They would probably try calling her and her phone wasn't here.

Was it possible that she could be worried more for her brothers? Them not being able to call her than her call them?

"Come on Lindsey," she said talking a deep breath. "Who cares if you don't have your phone? You have the computer." Lindsey's eyes slid over to the computer. "That does me no good." She muttered.

Instead of worrying about the boys not being able to call her she put it to good use.

"Why not be a nosy little sister?" she asked herself as her eyes fell on both Sam and Dean's bags, maybe her phone was in there? Lindsey laughed at the excuse before unzipping the bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Lindsey is going to be pissed at us when we walk through that door, right?" Sam asked as Dean pulled the impala into a parking space at the motel.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Dean sighed in a way that made Sam think Dean thought he was making a big deal out of this. Sam just shook his head and got out of the car, not really wanting to get out and face Lindsey.

Dean walked ahead of him and was the first one to get to the door. He pushed it open and walked in. Lindsey was sitting on her side of the bed, with the laptop on her lap typing and looking at the screen.

She looked up at the door opening and gave the boys a look before turning her expression into sweet and innocent. Sam slid his eyes to Dean to see if he noticed the look but Dean walked right by her to the table and to John's journal. Sam looked back to Lindsey and she smirked at him.

"So, how was whatever you guys were doing?" Lindsey asked shutting the laptop.

"We went and talked to Nathan." Dean said looking up from the journal. "The only thing that seems off about this hunt is the lunar cycle."

"So what did he say?"

"Well, he said he went into his tent to go get a flashlight for when they put the fire out and he heard Matt scream and some low growls. When he went out he saw—"

"Massively huge red eyed beasts." Dean said cutting him off.

"Did he know that they were wolves? Or just some beast?" Lindsey asked.

"No, he knew that they were wolves. Said they were just huge and the biggest wolves he has ever seen." Sam said.

"So what happened next?" Lindsey asked still seated on the bed.

"He said one of the wolves saw him watching them rip apart Matt's body. The wolf just stared at him for a minute then another wolf saw him and they both started chasing him like it was a game to see who caught him first."

"He ran to an open field and they stopped at the edge of the woods." Dean said shutting the journal. "He continued to run and finally ran to a farm house and got help."

"So the wolves just chased him and didn't get him or hurt him or anything?"

"Nope, he has some cuts from running through trees but he's fine." Dean informed, then added, "physically."

"The moon cycle isn't right." Lindsey said stating the obvious.

"Yea and I've never heard of red eyes on werewolves either." Dean pointed out.

"So they have to be special or different wolves." Lindsey stated. Both boys nodded. "Do you think we can still kill them with a silver bullet to the heart?"

"I hope so." Sam said.

"Well, that's convincing." Dean muttered.

"Did you ask Nathan what the wolves looked like? Besides the red eyes." Lindsey asked.

"No," Dean said slowly. "Never thought of it. Why?"

"Well, if they are different wolves do you think they have more colors then just the grey that most werewolves are?" She looked at the boys then shook her head. "Or am I letting my imagination get carried away?"

"No, it's a good point. We never thought of asking what they looked like." Sam looked at Dean, "Do you think we should stop by and ask him?"

"No point. We know that they have to be special wolves."

"Okay then, so how far away is the woods from here?"

"I think Nathan said about 20 to 30 minutes." Sam informed.

"So are we going to go check it out now?" Lindsey said standing up from the bed and started looking around for her shoes.

"Yea, _we_," Dean said putting emphasis on 'we'. Lindsey stopped the search for her shoes and looked up at Dean. Sam held his breath waiting for the blow up, "as in me and Sam are going to go check it out now."

"So what am I suppose to do? Sitting here bored out of my mind until you guys roll in?" Lindsey asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yea."

"Oh come one Dean." Lindsey yelled throwing her arms in the air. "Do we need to have the adult conversation again? I can go if I want."

"I'm not giving you a ride."

"Are you serious?" Lindsey growled.

"As a heart attack." Dean informed.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a child?" Lindsey said her voice a forced calm.

"I don't all the time." Dean said his voice hard. "And when I do, it was because you were acting—"

"Dean—" Sam jumped in. "Why can't she go?"

"Because."

"And I'm the one who gets treated like a child." Lindsey muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dean—" Sam sighed.

"No Sam. Whatever. Go. I'll stay here and be a good little girl." Lindsey's arms stayed crossed over her chest and she sat down hard on the edge of the bed.

"Good. Thank you." Dean said oblivious to Lindsey's face. He grabbed his keys and turned toward the door. "Come on Sam." He left the door open for Sam and walked to the Impala.

"He's your older brother and he worries." Sam said trying in some way to explain Dean.

"You don't have to make excuses for him Sam. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "We'll be back soon." Sam turned toward and the door and left, softly shutting it behind him. Lindsey walked to the window and watch as the impala drove away. She let the greasy curtains fall back as she went back in the room.

First she went back to the bed and continued to look at her emails. After about 10 minutes of that she got bored. She shut the laptop and got up. This morning she did all the laundry and actually cleaned after she went snooping through the boy's bags. She started pacing. She had nothing to do.

But being bored wasn't the only thing that was bugging her. Something about the hunt and the wolves was bugging her. It was something in the back of her mind that was trying to get out and reveal itself but it needed help.

She decided to go back and talk to Nathan and get some extra information that the boys didn't get. Namely something about their colors was bothering her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I help you?" Nathan Hook asked when he opened the door to a blonde stranger.

"Hi," she said extending her hand. "My name is Lindsey Morgan. I'm a wildlife expert studying at the University of Michigan." He reached out and returned the hand shake.

"I'm Nate. Again, can I help you?"

"I read in the paper and heard on the news about you and your friend." When the look of pain passed through his already sorrow filled eyes Lindsey gave him a sympathetic look. "I am so very sorry that you were attacked."

"Actually Matt was the one that got attacked. I was just chased. I think they were just playing with me 'cause I can't run that fast." He tried for humor and a small smile that came out more of a grimace. It was quiet for a full minute while Nate thought about how he got away from the wolves and how lucky he was to be alive. He heard what was left of Matt's body. "Anyways," he said focusing on the pretty blonde. "Did you want something?"

"I was just curious about the wolves. If you have a minute, I'd like to ask you a couple questions?" he looked at her a minute before nodding.

"Okay, come on it." He stepped aside and pointed up the stairs to the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be great." Lindsey smiled as she followed him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, the next chapter already! Woot woot! I have to thank Emily for the beginning idea. I probably wouldn't have thought of it. Anyways, I have links on my profile of some of the characters from this story. So you should head on over there and take a look. Tho I have been having problems with them, so if they're not working just let me know. Tho I think i fixed it. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!!_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 3:_

The long legged, brown haired beauty stood before her with a mischievous glint in her deep blues eyes. If it were weird to walk around in the woods naked, she didn't show it. She gave a little smirk before she started changing.

Her bones started cracking, breaking, and shifting turning her human form into a different being. Her short straight hair shrank back into her and then her newly shaped body started growing a thick, silky layer of light grey tan fur. Her bright blues eyes turned to a deep chocolate brown filled with merriment. She lowered slowly to the ground in a stance that told anyone she was ready to play, here tail high and head low. She gave a playful yap before bolting deeper into the wooded area.

Paige gave a sigh as she to started to turn. She felt her bones cracking, shift and moving and her form turn. She felt her shoulder length curly brown hair shorten and retreat back into her scalp as thick white fur covered her body. She felt her tale bone extending into a tail which was quickly covered in muscle and fur.

The second her wolf form came through she felt her senses heighten as well. First it was her hearing. She could now hear as Erin walked in the woods away from her toward their cabin. She could also smell that her brother Diego was on his way back. He was in human form on the road a couple miles behind her. Next her eyesight became better and sharper. She could see a mouse moving under the brush and leaves many yards ahead of her.

She took a deep breath and picked up Erin's sent. She jumped in that direction and just let out and ran. She felt her muscles under her hide stretching, her front legs reaching forward as her back legs pushed off the ground sending her flying forward. She kept her head down and her ears back as she continued to powerfully surge ahead.

Erin's sent took a sharp turn to the right and Paige slid to a stop turning toward the sent. She paused standing there staring where Erin had gone, her head and tail high, and ears pricked forward.

She heard a howl and answered back almost immediately. She quickly turned around and bolted for the field at the edge of the forest. She had smelt, heard, and saw Erin coming her way at full speed. Erin quickly caught up to Paige and they both ran full out for the field, snapping and both trying to get ahead of the other.

Paige pushed past the edge of the forest first and slowed while Erin did the same thing next to her. Before they completely stopped they noticed a couple deer that had been peacefully grazing, now frozen hoping not to be seen by the two wolves.

Erin and Paige looked at each other and took off for the deer who bolted immediately when they saw the wolves coming toward them.

The deer quickly made it the other edge of the field, both diving in then branching off going in two different directions. Erin and Paige looked at each other and smile before they too split up and each followed a different deer.

Before Paige got too far away from Erin she heard a gun shot ring out. She slid to a stop and turned back where Erin had headed. Her ears forward and here blue eyes filled with worry, because she now noticed a strange sent.

She turned around and tried to go find Erin, hoping that she was okay.

"Erin!" she yelled franticly when she couldn't find her. Then she smelt it. It hit her like a bag full of brick, Erin's blood. She slowed down and crept to where she smelt the fresh blood and unfamiliar smell.

She looked around a tree and saw a big burly looking man looking down at her best friend since birth. Her foot stopped in mid air as she saw Erin, back in human form, fallen across a log, her arms spread open above her head and her legs at an uncomfortable angle as her back sloped loosely over the log.

Paige's foot came down and snapped a twig when she noticed a deep red hole through her friend's heart.

The man turned toward the snapping twig and noticed the blue eyed white wolf looking at him. He gave an evil smile as he picked up his rifle and pointed toward Paige. Paige gave one last regretful look to her friend before she bolted in the opposite direction. She felt the bullet graze her shoulder as she continued to run back to her home.

For the first time in her life she understood the meaning of _the doomed life of a werewolf_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so what was all that about?" Sam asked as Dean pulled the impala onto Main Street.

"What was what about?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"Not letting Lins come."

"She doesn't need to come."

"Dean if you treat her like a child she's going to rebel and end up hating you."

"Oh come on, we're talking about Lindsey here." Dean sighed. "Our little sister. The girl who has looked up to us since forever. She's not going to hate me."

"Yea we are talking about our sister. She's not so little anymore. And do you think she wants to be treated like a baby and just take it?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean didn't answer him right away and just continued to drive toward the woods. He pulled into the parking area for the woods, turned the car off and just sat there staring out the window towards the big trees. Sam sat there to, waiting for Dean to say what he needed to say.

"I don't know if bringing her back into this was a good idea, Sam." Dean looked at Sam with a heartfelt expression on his face. "I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"Dean—" Sam sighed finally understanding.

"No Sam. We've been on a couple hunts and she has gotten hurt on both of them."

"Dean, she can handle herself. She was brought up in this life just like us."

"Yea Sam, but—"

"Wait, just listen. Yea she took a long break from hunting. So did I, but you don't deny me from a hunt." Sam paused as he let that sink in. "And if I remembered correctly, Lindsey helped a lot with both of those hunts. Helped _a lot_, I mean she was the one who figured out the whole vampire hunted and she distracted the spirit while you were burning the bones. If she wasn't there the spirit would have come after you."

"Yea okay."

"You should probably apologize when we get back." Sam suggested. "_Or_," Sam emphasized. "We could go get her before we go check things out, out there." He nodded toward the woods.

Dean shook his head as he started the impala back up and then pulled out of the parking lot toward the motel.

"Hey Lindsey! Can I talk…" Dean stopped and looked around the motel room. "Lindsey?" he said louder before turning to find Sam standing by the impala.

"She's gone!" Dean yelled before walking into the room.

"Wow." Sam said as he followed Dean into the room. They both scanned the room looking for any sort of notes or indication where Lindsey had gone. "I'm not surprised. And you can't be either, Dean."

"Where could she be?" Dean asked ignoring Sam's comment.

"I don't know researching. Or maybe she went for a walk or run. I mean she does run a lot." Sam shrugged. Dean was about to fire back with a smartass comment when the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you so much for your time. It is greatly appreciated." Lindsey smiled as she left Nathan's house. She walked down the walk to the sidewalk then turned toward the motel.

Some interesting facts had come up and she was so caught up thing she didn't notice the impala in the parking lot. She pulled out her key and opened the door and froze.

"Well, looks like the runaway has returned." Dean growled sarcastically.

"Have you ever heard of werewolves any other colors than a dark gray?" She asked totally ignoring Dean's comment.

"What kinds of colors." Sam asked.

"Blacks, whites, reds." Sam shook his head and looked at Dean, who was currently glaring at Lindsey and not following along with the conversation. Lindsey didn't even look in his direction she was thinking so hard. "I went back and talked to Nate—"

"Oh so we're down to a nickname basis?" Dean asked still kinda pissed that Lindsey had left.

"No, that's what he introduced himself as." Lindsey finally noticed the look on Dean's face. "Something wrong?"

"Umm, yea you could say that." Dean said with a scowl.

"What?" Lindsey asked then looked at Sam when Dean gave her a look of disbelief.

"Well, let's see." Dean started sarcastically, "we left out sister in a motel room and when we came back to bring her out to the woods with us she wasn't in the room." Lindsey looked at Dean then Sam with a look of guilt. "Oh, and she forgot to leave a note. That's the cherry on top."

"Sorry guys, I didn't know you would be back so soon. I mean I wasn't gone so long. Maybe 45 minutes to an hour." Lindsey explained. Lindsey's guilt feelings instantly vanished when she remembered how Dean had treated. "Besides, I remember that my oldest brother had treated me like a baby before he left and I thought he would want to stay away from the baby as much as he could.

"I didn't treat you like a baby." Dean sighed.

"Yes you did. I'm freaking 18 years old!" Lindsey yelled getting up in Dean's face. "If I want to go talk to a witness from the hunt, because you guys didn't get enough information, I can!"

"Don't yell at me young lady!" Dean yelled back staying in her face.

"Young lady? Who do you think you are? Dad?"

"I was the one who raised you! If I want to call you 'young lady' I can!"

"Why the hell did you come back?" Lindsey asked in a dead quiet whisper. Her and Dean where still foot to foot, faces inches apart.

"You can thanks Sam for us coming back early." Dean said in the same low voice.

"Don't blame Sam, you wouldn't come back if you didn't want to."

"I _was_ coming back to pick you up and apologize. But I think I made a mistake." Dean stepped back then brushed past Lindsey heading for the door. Sam got up and followed Dean out to the impala while Lindsey stayed in the room and started taking deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Hey Dean!" Sam yelled as he caught up to Dean at the impala.

"What!" Dean said nearly biting Sam's head off.

"Listen, why don't we just skip the woods today? Its getting late. Why don't we go get dinner then tomorrow we _all_ can go check out he woods. Both you and Lindsey will cool off by then. Okay?"

"Fine." Dean growled as he opened his door and got in. "you go get her." Sam walked back into the room and saw Lindsey was still standing in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"We're going to get dinner. What to come?"

"Yea." Lindsey grumbled. Sam could tell she was still pissed and hope that they didn't get into another fight at the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the restaurant was unusually quiet and Lindsey was glad that it was a short drive. As they walked into the local diner, a short blonde haired girl seated them in a window side booth. She was short maybe Lindsey's height, or shorter. She had thin golden blonde hair, same as Lindsey. It was short, just barely coming down to her shoulders. It had a naturally curl wave to it. She had green eyes that were covered in dark rimmed thick glasses. She smiled softly at the arrivals as she took their drink orders then walked back to the kitchen. After the waitress left a tense silence fell on the Winchesters.

"So," Sam said trying to relieve the awkward silence. "What else did you find?" he turned to Lindsey who was sitting next to him.

"Besides the different colors he said the white wolf he saw had deep blue eyes and the other wolves had the red eyes."

"So that's different." Sam murmured. Lindsey just nodded. Sam looked at Dean and sighed. He was glaring at Lindsey. The waitress came back and took their order and then the table descended into an uncomfortable silence.

They continued to sit there in silence waiting for their food. When their food did arrive, they all silently dug in and started eating. As they were finishing up, Sam came up with a question.

"Did Nathan know how many werewolves there were?"

"Well, he didn't exactly count but he did say he saw two white, two black, two light grays, a dark grey, and a couple of reds." As Lindsey listed the colors she counted her fingers. After she finished she looked down and counted. "Eight or nine maybe." She shrugged.

"So have you figured out what was bugging you enough to take off without leaving a note?" Dean asked as he threw his crumpled up napkin on his plate.

Lindsey turned to Sam, face blank and said, "Sam would you tell Dean, no?" she went back to looking out the window with out giving a Dean a second glance.

"Dean, Lindsey said no." Sam said humor evident in his voice.

"Thank you Sam." He said with an irritated voice. He then turned to Lindsey. "What's going on with you Girly?"

Lindsey turned back to Sam, again with out looking at Dean, "Sam, tell Dean that I'm not talking to him."

"You're not talking to Dean?" Sam asked the humor in his voice gone.

"Nope." She then turned back to the window. Sam turned to Dean with a look of disbelief and Dean gave him one that showed just how pissed off he was.

"And you get pissed when I treat you like a child?" Dean muttered as he stood up and threw enough money to cover the meal before going out toward the impala. Sam and Lindsey stood up to and Sam gave Lindsey a sad look.

"Why don't you just forget about Dean's attitude?"

"Because! He's just been difficult to deal with lately! I'm sick of it!" Lindsey brushed past Sam and forcefully pushed the door open.

Sam sent and apologetic smile to the waitress for the out burst from his siblings before leaving.

After the door closed behind Sam, their waitress picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Paige, this is Natalie." She paused at the greeting then looked to where the black car rolled away. "Listen, I think we have a problem on our hands."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Wow, chapter 4 already!! I'm so excited that I'm this far already! I'm actually very happy with this story so far and I can't wait to write more. I introduced some more characters and I put them on my profile so if you want to go take a look they'll be there.  
And I need to say this now, there's a quote in there that comes from a song. Its in italics. The song is by _Sugarland _and its called _Very Last Country Song. _  
So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm off to write the next one! Enjoy!****_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 4:_

Lindsey woke up the next morning and both the boys were still asleep. She got up on her elbow and looked over Sam to the clock and sighed. It was 6:02 in the morning. She flopped back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. She had a hard time sleeping last night, waking up every couple hours and staying awake for awhile. The white werewolves were bothering her and her mind wouldn't go to sleep until she figured out why.

She pushed the covers off her legs and got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After she went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed her teeth she went back into the room. It was now 6:30 and the boys were still sleeping.

She walked over to the small table covered with papers, and picked up John's journal. She sat down in one of the chairs that didn't have any papers on it and started flipping through it.

After a half hour of flipping through the journal she hadn't found a thing about white werewolves. Or red. Or black. Or light grey. Nothing about the colors of a werewolf. She gently closed the journal and threw it on the chair next to her. Next she picked up the laptop and turned it on.

While she waited for it to start up she went over to her bag and dug in it for her iPod. She put in the ear buds and hit shuffle. She sat back to the table and opened up the internet as **Crazy Bitch **by **Buckcherry** started streaming through her ears. She started nodding her head to the song as she typed in _White werewolves_ in a search engine. As the song got the chorus she smiled. The boys would be shocked that she was listening to this kind of music.

As she clicked on different links and scanned the information she thought of Dean. Why the hell was he acting like a jerk lately? She looked up at him and scowled. Did he think she couldn't do the job right?

She sighed. She had been gone from hunting for while. As she thought about it, John left her at Mark's when she was 12, she had a seven year break. She blew her checks full of air and slowly let it out.

So maybe she wasn't as experienced at hunting as Sam and Dean but she still new her stuff. She hated that Dean was treating her like a child. Maybe she should have a talk with him, without yelling and screaming, and see why. He had to have a reason for his actions.

She cleared her mind and continued to scan different web pages. She wasn't getting anywhere. Nothing about anything was jumping up and down shouting 'look at me!'.

She was almost to her 50th page when Sam rolled over and saw her working on the computer. He looked at the time and said, "it's almost 7:30, why aren't you still sleeping?"

When Lindsey didn't answer he noticed she had her iPod and it was turned up loud. He picked up a pad of paper of the side table and threw it at her.

She jumped and looked up at Sam. She pulled out her ear buds and paused her music.

"What?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Sam asked swinging out of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Lindsey informed. "And the wolf's colors are bothering me." She sighed.

She clicked on another link and scanned it. She was about to x out of the page when she saw a link saying _White Werewolf Prophecy._ She clicked on the link and started reading the information.

"Me and Dean were talking last night and nothings really jumping out at either of us. We think it's just a simple werewolf hunt." Sam said getting up and moved toward the bathroom

"Maybe. Probably. I just have to make sure." She finished reading the information and sighed. It sounded like a bunch of crap. She exited the page and signed into her email and noticed she had a bunch of emails, most of them from her friends. She replied to those she could and deleted others. Maybe she could give everyone a call and see what's going on. She missed all of her friends.

She exited the internet and put the computer on standby mode and sighed again. Sam came out of the bathroom and Lindsey stood up.

"I'm going to go get breakfast and coffee."

"You have money?" Sam asked as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone.

"Yup, be back in a little bit." Sam handed her the extra key as he opened the door. She gave a thankful smile and left the room.

She was dressed in a snug pair of light blue jeans and a white and light pick 3/4th sleeved shirt. The sleeves and around the collar were pink while the rest was white. Her hair was in a high pony tail with some of her bangs falling out.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and continued the short walk to the diner. When she walked into the diner she noticed the waitress they had last night was there. She gave Lindsey a small smile.

"Sit wherever."

"Thanks." Lindsey walked up to the counter and sat at the one of the bar stools.

"What can I get you?"

"Umm, three coffees to go and a bag of donuts and a blueberry muffin if you have one. Please."

"Sure. Be ready in a sec."

"Thanks." As Lindsey waited for the waitress to bring the food and coffees she noticed a girl and guy outside. The girl had shoulder length naturally curly brown hair. From where Lindsey was sitting she saw her deep blue eyes blazing and her jaw was set hard. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of cute black pumps. Her plain white wife beater was covered in a deep orange button up shirt. The shirt was open and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

The guy was about five or more inches taller then her and was trying to use his height as an advantage. He had golden skin, dark brown hair that was almost black and cobalt blue eyes. He was fit and had bulk to him. He was wearing loosing fitting dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

The guy said something low to the girl and she shoved his chest heard before turning for the diner. She also wore a black bead necklace with three layers. The first coming to her collar bone, the next to the top of her shirt, the third went all they way down to her belly button.

She pulled open the door to the diner as the guy stalked over to deep red 1970 Dodge Charger. It purred to life and he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Boyfriend?" Lindsey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Brother."

"Ahh, even worse."

"You have a brother?"

"Two actually. Both older and the oldest one, Dean, thinks he knows everything."

"Lucky for me I only have to deal with one brother." She turned to Lindsey with humor instead of anger in her face. "I'm Paige by the way." She extended her hand.

"Lindsey." She returned shaking Paige's hand.

"So, what did your brother do?" Paige asked as she sat down next to Lindsey.

"Well, we're just visiting and I left the motel room and I didn't leave a not. I was just going for a walk. It was pretty boring in the room all by myself."

"Neither your brothers were there?"

"Nope both left." She paused to think about something. "And now that I think of it, they didn't leave a note. Anyways, when I came back Dean was yelling at me about leaving and a bunch of other crap." Lindsey sighed. "It's just getting annoying to explain myself to my brother every time I do something."

"I know exactly what you mean. The other day I went out for a run and Diego freaked on me when I got back. And I did leave a note and tell my sister so I don't know the big deal was."

"Sometimes you just want to strangle them."

"Exactly!" Paige yelled and threw up her arms just as the waitress was bringing Lindsey her order. Lindsey gave her money to cover it then turned back to Paige.

"When Dean starts acting like a jerk I just pull some sort of prank on him. Like a couple months ago he and my other brother Sam, took all my clothes and only left things they thought were "appropriate"." She made quotations with her fingers in the air. Paige started laughing at Lindsey face.

"What did you do?" Lindsey gave an evil smirk before telling Paige all about her pranks on Sam and Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Paige and Lindsey were done talking about everything and anything, there was a switch in waitresses a young teenager came in. Lindsey was about to tell Paige all about another prank war when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and the screen flashed _Big Bro_.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall call." Lindsey muttered to Paige before flipping her phone open. "Hello?"

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Dean's frustrated voice streamed through her ear.

"Looks like. What's up?"

"Sam said you left around 7:30. It's now around 9."

"Yea." He said in a slow voice. "What happened to the coffee and donuts?"

"I was talking with someone and lost track of time." Lindsey looked at Paige with an 'uh-oh' look and Paige smiled. Lindsey nodded toward the clock and Paige's eyes bugged out when she saw the time.

"I'll warm up the coffee and be back in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." Dean sighed. "Hurry up, I want coffee."

"Yes sir." Lindsey laughed before flipping the phone shut.

"Wow, time flies when you're having a good time." Paige laughed. "Hey Kim, can you get my new friend two new coffees to go?"

"Sure." The new waitress yelled.

"Thank you." Paige yelled then turned back to Lindsey. "Well, I have to get home to. It was nice talking to you. I hope to see you around again."

"It was nice talking to you too and I hope so too." Lindsey smiled before Paige stood up and headed out the door and down the street.

"Here's your coffees."

"Thanks." Lindsey picked them up and along with the bag of donuts and headed out the door and back to the motel. There were more people out and about then earlier and she smiled as she crossed the street to the motel.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was so late. I was talking with someone and lost track of time." Lindsey said as she walked into the room. She put the coffee and bag on the table on top of the papers. Dean walked over to the coffee and picked on up. He popped the top and was about to take a huge gulp then stopped and looked at Lindsey with raised eyebrows.

"It's not cold is it?"

"No, I got new ones." She smiled. Dean nodded before taking a smile sip. "What don't you trust me?" Lindsey teased.

"Not after yesterday." Lindsey just rolled her eyes.

"There's only two. Where's yours?" Sam asked picking up the other coffee.

"I drank it along with my breakfast." She nodded toward the bag. "Those are all for you guys." Sam and Dean just nodded.

"So when do we want to go check the woods?" Lindsey asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"After we eat we can go." Dean informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Paige left the little diner she pulled out her cell phone. She thought about who she could call. Diego was a big huge no. she wasn't going to be talking to him for a while. She about hit him when he told her she would end up like Erin if she wasn't careful. Even though she was killed awhile ago it still was a painful spot with Paige. Natalie was giving her weird looks while she was talking to that new girl, Lindsey.

She gave a small smile. Finally someone she could relate to. Sadie, her sister, got along with her brother no matter what. Mia, Natalie, and Riley didn't have brothers but they treated Diego like a brother though he didn't get all protective over them. He says they can handle themselves.

Sadie and Riley were probably helping her Mom with the hunt that was coming up. Paige gave a disgusted face as she thought about the hunt. She hated them. She made a decision and dialed Mia's number. She would love to get away from the other women wolves. Paige could hardly hand them herself.

"Hello my darling'." Mia answered her phone.

"Hey Mia," Paige smiled as she leaned up against a tree. "Do you think you could come pick me up?"

"Sure. Anything to get out of this house." Paige heard her pick up a set of keys and a door open then slam shut. "So where are you?"

"About a block from the diner."

"Okay, I'll find you." Mia said. Paige heard a car door open and vehicle start up.

"Thanks a lot Mia. I got in a fight with Diego this morning and I don't want to bother anyone else."

"So you just want to bother me?" Mia laughed.

"Of course." Paige laughed back. She turned around and looked at the big green park behind her. There were pathways to lead where ever one may want to go. All of them circling around a huge blue pond.

"Okay, well I bother you too so I guess it's fair." Paige smiled when she heard some weird kind of jazz in the background.

"How can you listen to that stuff?" Paige asked with a grimace.

"Hey, this is some good music." Mia informed. Paige just made a disagreeable noise. "I don't know how you can listen to that country crap."

"Hey, well that country crap is about life. To quote a song, '_if memories didn't last so long, if every road led back home, this would be the very last country song_'." Paige could hear when Mia was about to cut in and make another argument, but Paige cut her off before she could a word in. "and I don't know how anyone could feel anything for jazz. There's no vocal, I need vocal to feel meaning from a song."

"We could fight about this over the phone. Or you could turn around and get in the SUV." Paige turned around and smiled before flipping her phone shut. Waiting for her at the curb was a big black 2008 GMC Yukon.

Paige stepped up to the big SUV and pulled open the passenger door. She climbed up into the vehicle and looked over at her long time friend.

Mia hand long thick, wavy auburn hair with whiskey colored eyes, as her Mom called them. She had freckles along her eyes, nose, and checks. Her smile was big as was were her eyes. Mia wasn't a blood relation of Paige or her family. Her family was killed when she was young. Before she had learned about turning into a werewolf and her werewolf past and future. Paige and Mia's fathers were good friends and when Mia's pack was killed it was natural for James to take her in, she was the only survivor.

Paige found out later that one of the hunters that had been apart of killing Mia's family was the one who had killed Erin. It made Paige so mad. Mia's family was like her second family and this hunter had taking so much away from her.

Mia was dressed in an old pair of black booty shorts and a big white t-shirt. She had a pair of flip-flops and Paige knew she had planned to stay home.

"Jazz does have vocals. You just have to be skilled enough to hear them."

"Like you?" Paige smiled.

"Like me." Mia smiled. Paige just laughed at her friend. As Mia continued to drive home she told Paige the update in the hunt coming up. It was one of those ritual hunts where all the wolves had to take a victim. Paige hated these hunts because then she had to kill someone. Usually on any regular hunt her and Mia would go off and they would 'share' a person. They never really hunted together as a family and Paige usually got away with not eating people.

Usually after Mia got her fill they would go to the woods and Paige would go after animals. It made her feel a little better then killing a person. Most of the time she ate deer, but if she could fine any she would take down a cow from a local ranch. It helped her with the red meat cravings that she would get sometimes. Mia teased her about being a vegetarian werewolf eating other meat instead of humans. Paige kept telling her it didn't make sense but Mia kept it up.

Mia turned onto a road and followed the old gravel road that lead up to their home. It was behind a bunch of woods, both owned by the family and the state.

As Mia parked among all the other vehicles, Paige noticed that only the women's vehicles were home.

"Where are all the guys?" Paige asked as her and Mia walked up to the big house.

It was three stories with eight bedrooms that were currently occupied and three not. There were also six bathrooms total and four being used. Her parent James and Grace had one, her Uncle Antonio had one, and then all the guys shared one along with all the girls sharing one.

"Doing there own meeting." Mia shrugged as she pushed open the door. Paige rolled her eyes before following Mia into the foyer. Before her was the staircase that went to the second floor were six of the eleven rooms were and three of the six bathrooms. That floor has a winding staircase that leads to the third floor. Paige and Sadie share a room on the third floor. Mia, Gabe, and Diego also have rooms on the third, while her parents, uncle, and Keegan, Riley, Quinn, and Natalie. Keegan and Riley are mates and share a room, the same with Quinn and Natalie.

To her right was the entry way to the huge living room and to her left was the entry way to the kitchen which also leads to the dining room. She followed where Mia had gone and found her mother, Grace, sister, Sadie, and the other girls Mia, Riley and Natalie all gathered around the huge dining table.

"Well, it's good of you to finally show up Paige." Grace said with a stern voice.

"Sorry." She muttered as she took a seat next to her sister. "Time got away from me."

"Okay," Grace said with a curt nod before turning back to the other women. "As I was saying…" Grace's voice trailed off as Paige stopped paying attention. She looked around the table and noticed that everyone else looked at Grace with a look of interest on their face. She was on the every edge of the group and looked to her right at her sister.

When people saw them together they never could tell they were sisters. While they both had naturally curly hair everything else was different. While Paige's hair is a brown, Sadie's is a naturally light blonde. She had a few golden highlights, that generally went unnoticed. She had bright green eyes and loved to challenge herself with thinking puzzles and what not. She tried not to bring so much attention to herself and was kinda quiet. Her usual attire was jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Today was no different.

Next to Sadie was Natalie, she wore the same outfit she wore as a waitress but her glasses were gone. Grace sat next to Natalie and at the head of the table. She usually wore jeans and a nice blouse. Her brown hair, somewhere between blonde and golden brown, was thin and kept short. Less fuss she told everyone. Her hazel green eyes were sharp from a life of watching her back, but when needed they soften and filled with kindness.

Across from Natalie was Riley, the only real badass of the female group. Her eyes were hard and bright green. Her black hair was long and thick and had red highlights in it. She usually wore a lot of eye linger and shadow that made her eyes pop. Her usual clothes were ripped jeans and different rock t-shirts. Right now she wore one from Metallica. She always wore a pearl necklace that her mother gave her before she left home. And next to Riley was Mia.

Paige was pulled back to the present when Grace scanned everyone's face and said, "so, does everyone know what they need to do?" Grace's eyes stayed on Paige telling her she knew Paige had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow, I've been really good with updating for this story! Maybe because I'm currently not busy with school? Or maybe its Emily and her encouraging me to update and write? Who knows! Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I wrote it late at night and I dont think its as good as others but I hope you like it! Again, I do have more pictures on my profile if you want to go take a look! Anyways, ENJOY!_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 5:_

It was the middle of the afternoon and Lindsey and the boys were walking through the woods headed to the campsite. For right now Lindsey and Dean had called a truce, but both new it wasn't over by a long shot.

Lindsey was following Sam, with Dean behind her, and noticed her brother just ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and walked right into the clearing. Lindsey sighed as she followed. Dean was just behind her and was about to duck under when he just stopped and looked at what was remaining of the camp.

The two tents that they had set up were ripped to shreds and one was splattered in blood. He shook his head slowly before slowly ducking under the yellow tape.

Sam was over looking at the tent splattered in blood while Lindsey had walked over to the closer of the two tents and duck down to look into it. Just as she was about to straighten she heard a voice yell.

"Hey!" they all turned toward it and saw a pudgy looking cop had been following them. "This is a sealed crime scene. You can't be here." He informed when he got closer.

His eyes slid from Dean to Sam, not seeing Lindsey because she was still bent by the tent.

"Hey, well…umm…" Dean said scratching the top of his head before looking over at Sam.

"Umm…yea…uhh…well—" Sam stuttered before Lindsey stood up and cut him off.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey." She said strutting toward the rent-a-cop smiling sweetly. The cop's eyes widened and his face showed surprise as soon as he saw Lindsey. "I'm from the University of Michigan and I heard about the wolf attacks. I just wanted to see where it happened." She stopped talking as she reached the yellow tape. She looked down then back up through her lashes with, what she hope was an innocent face, she said, "is that okay officer? If its not, please don't punish my brothers, I kinda dragged them out here."

"Well, umm, actually, err, its umm not." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand." Lindsey said looking at him with confusion.

"Unfortunately, it's not okay for any of you to be here." He said after clearing his throat. He also tried to stand up taller and puff out his chest. He gave Lindsey a fake hard look before smiling. "I guess I could let you off with a warning. If you promise never to cross a yellow line without authorization?"

"I promise!" Lindsey said very excitedly. She turned to the boys with a big smile, "let's go boys."

As they got back out to the impala with the cop, who shortly introduced himself as Rob, following them Lindsey turned to the Rob and gave him a big flirty smile.

"Thanks so much for not writing us up, I was just curious."

"Its okay, most people are. Just don't let it happen again."

"Sure, no problem." Lindsey gave him one more flirty smile before walking to where the impala was parked. She pulled open the back door and turned back to Rob, she blew him a kiss before getting into the waiting car and slamming door shut. As they drove away, she gave a stunned Rob one more wave out the back window.

"I so saved your asses back there!" she turned toward the front and smiled.

"We would have figured something out." Sam said, though Lindsey could see his smile he was trying to hide. She looked over at Dean and noticed he looked kinda mad.

"Hey, what's wrong De?" Lindsey asked leaning up against the front seat. Sam looked over at Dean with a questioning look on his face.

"I thought you said you would never flirt again?" he tried to get out calmly, doing an okay job at it.

"When did I say that?" Lindsey asked looking confused.

"Last hunt. At the motel." Lindsey thought about it for a minute before slapping her palm to her forehead.

"I forgot. It was the first thing that popped in my head with you two st-t-t-tutter idiots."

"Well, don't forget it again." He smiled back at her letting her know he was joking.

"Yes sir." She said saluting him. "So, we planning on coming back later tonight? Or did you get a good look around?"

"I think we should come back later tonight and see if we can get another look. I didn't get to see much." Sam said with a sigh.

"Okay." Lindsey said falling back against the seat.

They decided that Dean would drop Lindsey and Sam at the motel where he would go find and pick up dinner. When Lindsey walked back into the room, followed shortly by Sam, she went to her bag and pulled out a mystery book she had been working on for a while. She opened to where she left off and started reading. Sam had went over to the table and opened and connected to the internet and just started searching for anything about different or special werewolves.

After a while he looked up and found that Lindsey had fallen asleep reading her book. He smiled before standing up and walking over to her. He picked up the book and ear tagged it before pulling back the covers and tucking her in.

He was about to straighten when the door opened and Dean walked in with a bag and a couple bottles of pop.

"She fell asleep?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yea." Sam answered putting his hands on his hips and looking down at her before looking back up at Dean. "I think she hasn't been able to sleep lately."

"You think we should leave her here and go take a look quick?" Dean asked putting the bag and pops on the table.

"If we go now we might have a while to look before it gets dark." Sam said reasonably. Dean just nodded before turning for the front door. He opened the door and waited for Sam to write a note before heading to the impala, Sam quickly following him, softly shutting the door.

"If she asks, it was your decision to leave without her." Dean informed with a smile before pulling the impala out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Natalie," Grace said stopping everyone from getting up from dinner. "You said you think there are hunters here?" Everyone around the table turned to Natalie and asking with their eyes to explain the hunters.

"Yea," the small quiet girl nodded. "Two guys and a girl and I think they're all related. What I heard from them, the oldest's name is Dean. He's the shorter guy. Has kinda short spiky light brown hair and hazel green eyes. The next guy, who I think is the middle child. I didn't get his name, but he's a little taller than Dean with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes." She looked around the table to make sure everyone was following before finishing describing the hunters. "The third is they're younger sister. Long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes. She's fit and in shape." She shrugged before looking back at Grace. "That's really the only information I got, well except, them being hunters." Grace just nodded.

"Okay, Sadie, Natalie and Paige I want you to go into the woods and see if they have been there yet. I'm disappointed that you didn't catch that other man Paige." James said giving his middle child a look.

"I know Dad." Paige said looking into her father's sharp blue eyes. He had been born into this life, like Paige and her siblings, and Paige knew he enjoy the entire life. The only part that he particularly didn't like was the hunters and being killed like animals. He had dark brown hair that was now starting to thin and turn grey. He was still fit but was starting to show his age.

Paige looked down to her lap and started wringing her fingers together. Her father always had a way to make her feel guilty. The main one? Letting her know she had disappointed him.

"He is the one who has brought these hunters to our home. And I expect you to fix it." He then looked to the other women, "I want you to head out there now. Let me know if you find anything different." His words were mostly directed toward Sadie, the one who would never disobey their father.

All three girls nodded and pushed their chairs back and got up and headed outside. As Paige followed her sister and friend outside she watched them heading toward the garage.

"Where are you guys going," Paige stopped and asked with confusion written on her face. "The woods are that way." She pointed.

"To undress," Natalie informed opening the side door.

"And change," Sadie said following Natalie in the door. Paige rolled her eyes and started to pull of her shirt and tossed it toward the nine parked vehicles, it landed in the bed of her uncle's pick up. She then unsnapped and unzipped her pants and shimmied out of them and tossed them over her shoulder. She next unsnapped her bra and threw it in the grass by the drive and pushed down her panties and kicked them by her bra.

As soon she was undressed she let her head fall back, close her eyes, and took a deep breath before starting to turn. She felt her bones breaking and shifting into that of a wolf, her ears moving to the top of her head and her mouth and nose extending into a snout. Her white thick fur grew and covered her naked body.

As her senses heightened and she completely turned into the blue eyed white wolf, she looked up at the sky and determined they had a couple hours of light to look around before sunset she then looked over her shoulder to see where Natalie and Sadie were. She was about to leave without them when Sadie came trotting out of the garage followed shortly by Natalie.

Sadie was looking toward the house, as if looking for Paige before turning for the woods and her bright green eyes widened in surprise.

Sadie like Paige was a white wolf but unlike Paige, her eyes were a green. Natalie, so small in human form was a very heavy bones wolf. She was the biggest female wolf but the smallest human. She was a mix white, light grey, dark grey and a little black. The black and dark grey so limited, and from a distance she looked like a plain grey wolf.

"Let's go." Paige said before trotting into the woods. She immediately heard Sadie and Natalie following her and knowing they could keep up with her, she jumped into an easy going lope, Sadie and Natalie easily following.

Paige decided it would be a good idea to start at the campsite where they raided those two campers. After a couple miles of easy loping she slowed down to a slow trot before veering off and putting her head and nose close to the ground and sniffing. She knew without looking that Natalie and Sadie were doing the same thing in different directions.

As she got closer to the campsite she did smell a couple different scents, three to be exact. They were all coming from the same direction but one was stronger than the others, so Paige hooked on to that one and followed it directly to the campsite.

She was about to walk into the campsite following the musky, gun powder and leather scent when Natalie grabbed her tail and stopped her.

She looked over her shoulder with an irritated glace and was about to ask what was wrong with her when she noticed that it was pretty close to dark and Natalie was low to the ground and her eyes were locked on something in the cleared camp area. Paige also lowered herself to the ground and looked over to where Sadie had gone and without her sharper eye site she would never have seen her sister crouched low and also looking in the camp site.

When she looked at the campsite herself she noticed two men figures. Since it was now dark and from the distance she could only tell their shapes. From what Paige could tell they fit the descriptions of the two male hunters.

Natalie slowly and quietly crept up next to Paige and looked over at her.

"Yea," she nodded answering the unasked question. "Those are the hunters. Well, at least the guys."

"Did you catch the other scents too?" Paige asked as they continued to watch the guys look around the deserted and torn apart camp.

"Yea, one smells female. I think the other is a cop." Natalie answered.

"How can you tell?" Paige asked looking over at Natalie with and interested look.

"Its one of the scents I've smelt after the cops raided this place." Natalie informed as if it weren't a big deal. Paige just shook her head and turned back to the clearing and hunters. They continued to watch the hunters for a while more before the hunters decided they couldn't look around anymore without some sort of light, since it was pretty much dark.

"Where do you think the female is?"

"I think they're fighting and maybe she didn't want to go." Natalie shrugged. "I also got the feeling that they're really protective of her."

"So she stayed back?"

"Probably." As they continued to watch the hunters till they were out of sight Natalie straightened and looked at Paige with a sad look.

"You know their sister?" Paige nodded as she too straightened. "It's Lindsey."

"Lindsey?" Paige questioned as she headed over to Sadie.

"The girl you were talking to this morning." Paige froze in her spot shocked and almost unbelieving.

"No way."

Natalie just nodded at said, "I saw them together."

"That's why you were giving me weird looks."

"Yea, but you ignored them."

"Don't mentioned it to anyone okay?"

"Sure," Natalie said after a small pause. "But whatever you plan to figure out, do it soon." Paige just nodded. Without talking they decided to head home, this time Natalie and Sadie leading with Paige slowly following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey's eyes slowly opened as she heard the door to the motel open. She knew her brothers were gone but her back was to the door and she didn't know who had walked in. She had fallen asleep in Sam's spot, because it was closer to the light, but it was also closer to the door.

She stayed quiet as she waited for anymore sounds or movements. She heard clothes shuffling and knew who ever was in the room was walking toward her, the shuffling becoming louder with every second.

She was about to turn and see who was in the room when a hand landed on her upper arm. Instinct kicked in and she grabbed the wrist with her left hand and twisted it off her before taking a flying leap at the intruder, who ended up being Sam.

That was the start of the wrestling match she and Sam had gotten in. She was now resting, breathing heavily, next to Sam on the floor while Dean sat at the table and watched, smiling.

"Truce?" Lindsey asked raising her right arm to Sam. He took it and gave a firm shake.

"Truce." He muttered, he too was breathing hard, before letting go.

Lindsey got up and reached down and offered a hand to Sam, who took it, and pulled him up. They all went over to the table and Sam and Lindsey cleared papers off two of the chairs before sitting down to eat a cold meal.

Lindsey didn't eat much, just a couple bites and a couple fries, but she did finish the pop.

Lindsey told the boys she needed some fresh air and grabbed her phone and headed outside. She was glad she threw on a sweatshirt because it had gotten really cold since this morning.

As she continued to walk through the cold night air into town she slowly relaxed. She could only see a few of the stars but she still looked.

As she pasted the little diner, she looked up and met eyes with one of the waitresses. She smiled before the waitresses eyes got big. She darted into the back of the diner and came running out, holding a white napkin. Lindsey just shrugged and continued to walk.

"Lindsey?" she turned around and found the waitress had followed her.

"Yea?"

"I was asked to give this to you." The waitress reached out and gave Lindsey the napkin. Lindsey smiled her thanks before the waitress turned around and headed back to the diner. Lindsey unfolded the napkin and looked down at the note.

_Lindsey —_

_Meet me at the campsite where the wolves attacked those two guys on Thursday at 9:30 am sharp._

It had no name. Lindsey looked up with a confused look on her face. She started toward the diner and pulled open the door and instantly found the person who gave the note to her.

"Who did you get this from?" she demanded holding up the napkin.

"I don't know who it's from. It was in the back with another note to give it to you. Sorry. I don't think anybody knows." The waitress gave her an apologetic look before turning to a table of costumers.

Lindsey just turned around and walked out of the diner. She shoved the napkin, along with her hands, into her front pockets. For some reason Lindsey thought the note had something to do with the hunt. That would mean someone knew her and her brothers were hunters. But that also had to mean they knew about hunting and the supernatural.

Lindsey's head started spinning with all the possibilities. She would just have to wait until tomorrow to ask questions and figure out who this person was and what they knew.

The new problem that jumped in Lindsey's head was how was she going to get there?


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, heres the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post it. Things have been kinda hectic with getting ready for school and what not. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 6:_

As Lindsey slowly woke the next morning different things started to register in her brain. From behind her closed eye lids she knew the room was bright with the morning sun. She could hear birds chirping and knew the only window in the room was open and a gentle breeze was coming in, bringing with it the sweet smell of flowers. Under the smell of flowers was the smell of tar, cement, and grease, a small reminder that she was in a city.

She stayed cuddled in a ball on her side with her eyes closed. As she laid there the sound of the shower slowly crept through the fog in her brain, along with the faint tapping of keys from the small table. She could tell from the fluency of typing it was Sam at the computer and Dean was in the shower.

As she rolled over to face the open window she slowly opened her eyes and laid her head on her hands. A small smile played at her lips as she looked out to the bright blue sky and felt the warm breeze. As her eyes traveled back in the room toward the clock she saw the folded up napkin on the nightstand and remember the meeting.

Her small smiled faded as she remembered she had no way to get to the woods unless she stole the impala. She gave a dry snort at the thought, Dean would kill her. Or she could steal some other car. That might be difficult in broad day light she sighed. The next thought that came to her was walking, god that would take forever she sighed in frustration.

She rolled back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be harder to do then she thought.

Lindsey was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Sam had stopped typing and was watching Lindsey curiously. Dean had also come out of the bathroom and was watching her too with an odd look on his face.

"You okay Girly?" Dean asked throwing his dirty clothes towards his bag. Lindsey looked from the ceiling to her brothers.

"Yea, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly before looking back at the ceiling. "Still kinda asleep I think." She sighed before flipping the covers off her legs before sitting up. "You done with bathroom De?" she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Yea."

"Thanks." She walked into the bathroom and slowly shut the door. She turned on the over head fan before starting the shower. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before stripping and stepping into the steaming hot shower.

She sighed as the steaming water cascaded over her body. She closed her eyes and just relaxed in the shower. Soon enough she slowly felt the water get a bit cooler. She quickly shampooed and conditioned before turning the now luke warm water off and stepping out and grabbing a towel.

As she dried herself off she suddenly remember that she forgot to bring any clean clothes in. She sighed and wrapped the towel around her body before stepping toward the door. She pulled it open and bolted to her bag. She gave Sam and Dean a small smile as she dug through for clothes.

"I forgot clean clothes." She explained as she found what she needed before she bolted back to the bathroom and shut the door before letting the towel drop. She pulled on a pair of matching black lace panties and bra.

She then grabbed her comfiest jeans and pulled them on. She grabbed a brown belt and looped it on before grabbing a long sleeved horizontal striped shirt. The colors were earthly tones of brown, maroon, and tan.

She looked at her still wet hair before grabbing a hair binder and pulling it into a low ponytail, the loose end falling over her right shoulder.

As she reached for the door she felt a heavy weight in her front pocket. She reached down and pulled out a long black beaded necklace with a big black heart pendent hanging on it. She smiled at the memory of Jake as she looked down at the long ago present.

_"Hey there Beautiful." Jake Ely said as he walked into the diner that Lindsey was currently working at._

_"Hey Stud." She smiled as he walked up to the counter she was currently behind. Lindsey couldn't believe it was already their one year anniversary. The one thing she would never get used to was that this handsome, funny, smart amazing guy liked her and enjoyed being with her. "Aren't you supposed to be at the garage? It is a Saturday and if I seem to recall, today is your busiest day." She asked raising an eye brow._

_"Yea, well, I wanted to see a pretty lady before going to work fixing broken vehicles."_

_"Yea?" Lindsey smiled at him sitting at the counter. He was leaning over the counter resting on his elbows. It was a nice warm day but Jake still wore faded jeans and an old blue stained shirt. His hair was messed up in that just got out of bed sexy way that he didn't have to go through much trouble to achieve. His blue eyes were a bright color today going along with his good humor. "Who would this pretty lady be?"_

_"You." He smiled as he leaned forward. Lindsey met him in the middle and sighed as their lips met. At first the kiss started as a soft and sweet but it slowly turned to a more passionate kiss as Jake ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Lindsey sighed again before opening her mouth giving him access. Jake's hands were on her face holding her in place before turning his head in a way to deepen the kiss._

_"Hey sweet lips!" A voice yelled. Lindsey and Jake broke apart and they both turned toward the voice. It belonged to an average sized man. He had black slicked back hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a knock off business suit and was sitting a couple stools down from Jake and Lindsey._

_Lindsey walked over to the new comer, her checks had a light pink blush and she gave him an embarrassed look. Jake on the other hand gave him a look of annoyance for interrupting the kiss._

_"What can I get you?" Lindsey asked as she pulled out her notepad and pencil._

_"Whatever you're giving him." He smiled greasy and pointed his thumb at Jake. The embarrassment she just felt was replaced with anger as she looked at the greasy man. She sent Jake a look not to react before she turned back to him sweetly. _

_"What's your name big guy?" she asked leaning in giving him a sultry smile. He gave Jake a smug smile before turning back to Lindsey. Lindsey could see out of the corner of her eyes that Jake was speechless._

_"Vincent, but you can call me Vinnie."_

_"Well Vinnie," Lindsey purred, "that's gonna cost you."_

_"I can handle it." He smiled as his eyes lit up. Lindsey gave him another flirty smile before leaning in a little more. Right before she would have kissed him she pulled back and shoved an entire pie in his face._

_"That's gonna cost you 10 dollars for the pie. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She reached for a single piece of pie and slid it toward Jake who was chocking on his laughter trying to keep it inside._

_"What the hell was that for?" Vinnie asked as he recoiled from the pie a started wiping the coconut cream off his face._

_"What are you talking about? He ordered a piece of pie. You looked like you wanted more so I gave you a whole pie." Lindsey smiled sweetly at him. "Is there anything else you want?" He just gave Lindsey a scorching look before standing up and storming out the door. _

_"He didn't pay for his pie." Lindsey pouted as she picked up the pie tin and brought it to the garbage in the kitchen. As she walked back to the dinning areas she looked around the diner, noticing the silence, right before things exploded with laughter._

_"Oh god, Winchester!" Jake sighed after his laughter was under control. "That was good."_

_"Yea well, he just entered the garage. Charge him an extra 10 for the pie."_

_"You got it." Jake smiled taking a bite out of his cherry pie. He got another chunk of crust, cherries and crumbled topping on this fork and offered it toward Lindsey. She gave a small smile before slowly taking the bite of pie off the fork. Jake started to chuckle as her eyes closed and a small moan escaped her mouth. "I could get that response from you if you gave me five minutes." _

_"I'm sure you could." Lindsey smiled as she swallowed the sweet flavors of cherry. Jake just laughed before taking another bite of pie. "I'll be right back." Jake finished his pie as he watched Lindsey walk over to other costumers and take and give their orders. Since the diner wasn't that big and the noise was down and Jake didn't care if people heard his and Lindsey's conversation he turned in his seat and rested back against the counter._

_"So what are you doing to night, Winchester?"_

_"Here ya go." She smiled as he gave someone their plate of food. "If we're not doing anything, then nothing." She looked back at him, with a small smile.She walked up to the counter and started to wipe down what was left of the pie from Vinnie._

_"Good because I have plans for us." He stood up and pulled out a couple bills went up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the hand with the money in it reached forward and pushed the money in her front pocket. "I'll pick you up around 5:30." He whispered in her ear. Lindsey sighed as she relaxed back into him._

_"Though I do have a surprise for you now, if you want it?" Lindsey looked over her shoulder giving him a contemplating look before nodding. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. _

_He moved his hand in front of Lindsey's face and let a black beaded necklace fall and catch on his fingers. Hanging from the beaded chain was a bigger sized black heart. The front of the heart had a winding design on it and Lindsey was able to see through it and knew it opened. She grabbed the heart and opened it. On the inside against a white background was a 'J' and an 'L' intertwined. _

_"Oh Jake!" Lindsey sighed as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I love it." She turned in his arms and reached up and gave him another passionate kiss before nuzzling into his chest. After a while they released each other and Jake backed toward the door, he pushed it open and paused._

_"Happy anniversary babe."_

A loud banging on the bathroom door brought her out of her reverie.

"You okay Lins?" Sam yelled through the door.

"Yea, fine." She yelled back before slipping the necklace over her head. She pulled open the door and looked at the time. She had half an hour to figure out a way to get to the woods. She went to the window and looked out. She took a deep breath of warm air and was about to go back into the room when she noticed a strange car parked next to the impala.

"Hey, do you know whose car that is?" she asked looked down at the grey blue Honda CR-V. Sam came up beside her and looked down at the car and shrugged.

"It was there this morning." He said before moving back into the room. She looked closely at the car and swore there was a piece of paper taped to the driver's seat with her name on it. Not just _Lindsey_ but _Lindsey Winchester._ Was there a chance she could just drive away in that car without her brothers noticing? She gave her brothers a measuring look before backing into the room. She sat at the edge of her bed and looked at Dean.

"Are you going to get coffee and breakfast?" she raised an eye brow to Dean who raised one back.

"Why me?"

"Well, I went last time." She then looked over at Sam. "Or Sam could go?" Dean too looked over at Sam.

"I can go." Sam sighed. He shut the computer and stood up.

"Hey, would you guys mind if I, kinda, took a break today and just walk around and hung out?" Lindsey looked at the floor wringing her fingers together.

"Uhh, sure," Sam said looking at Dean who was giving Lindsey an odd look. "I mean I don't care."

"Dean?" Lindsey asked looking at him. He was still giving her an odd look with wonder in his eyes of why she wanted to take a brake now.

"Yea. Not much to do anyways." He shook his head. Sam gave her a small smile before walking out the door and headed toward town.

"I feel like going for a walk before Sam gets back." Lindsey said standing up and moving toward the door. Dean just nodded. "Don't worry if I'm not back before Sam either." Dean just nodded again before heading toward the bathroom door. As the bathroom door shut Lindsey paused before turning around and moving back toward Dean's bed. She reached under the pillow and pulled out the silver hand gun. She checked to make sure it was loaded before slipping it into the small of her back. She turned back toward the door and quietly pulled it open.

Lindsey walked through the door and down to the car, and sure enough there was a piece of paper with her name on it. She opened the door and got in to find the keys still in the ignition. She started the car and pulled out toward the woods.

She quickly got to the woods and the campsite, sit outlined in crime tape. As she ducked under the tape and moved to the middle of clearing she looked all around her and noticed nothing was different from when they were here before.

She was about to go rest on a log and wait when she heard movement in the trees to the right of where she was standing. As she turned to look her eyebrows rose in shock when Paige walked toward her.

"Paige?" Lindsey asked as Paige continued to walk toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who left the note for you Lindsey." Paige said with a sad look. "I have to show you something and you being who you are, well, you're not going to like it."

"What do you mean me being who…" Lindsey stopped mid sentence as Paige started stripping. "What are you doing?"

Paige just continued to strip till she was nude. Before Lindsey could ask what was wrong with her she gave her a small smile before she started to change. Lindsey stared in shock as she heard Paige's bones cracking and watched as the women she had been talking to and getting along with changed into a white werewolf.

As soon as the transformation was complete Paige looked up to Lindsey with an anxious look. Lindsey just stared at the werewolf before her. She slowly backed from her until her back collided with a tree then she slowly slid down the trunk all the while looking at Paige. Paige took a step forward before Lindsey threw up her hand in a stop gesture.

"Stay." Paige rolled her eyes and sat down where she was.

"I'm not a dog." She muttered.

"Yea, well, you're related to them." Lindsey pointed out. "If you knew I was a hunter then why did you talk to me?"

"I didn't know you were a hunter when I was talking to you. Then when your brothers came back here me, my sister and Natalie were here picking up scents. Natalie told me then."

"Wait, why can you talk? And change? And why did you have red eyes when you attacked those guys? Why did you leave Nate alive? Why di—"

"Whoa, slow down. Let me answer the question before you ask another one." Paige sighed before lying down. "This is probably not going to make a lick of sense to you but there are two different kinds of werewolves. Regular and hybrid.

"I'm a hybrid wolf. Regular wolves are probably what you mostly have come in contact with. There aren't many hybrids out there."

"What's the difference between regular and hybrids?" Lindsey asked her shock slowly fading.

"Hybrids can change whenever we want unlike regular who can only change the week leading up to the full moon. We can talk in wolf form and when we get excited, usually on a hunt, our eyes turn red." She paused with a thoughtful look before adding, "Except me and Sadie's eyes stay blue and green. Anyways, my whole family is hybrid." Paige looked up to Lindsey and noticed she was more relaxed, still aware of things but not as shocked and tense. "Why we left Nate? Well, I don't hunt humans, only on an annual basis and I was the one chasing him and I couldn't kill him. I just can't do that stuff"

"Can you still be killed with a silver bullet to the heart?"

"Yea." Paige sighed with a sad look. "Only a hunter would still think of that."

"Well, your family is killing people!" Lindsey yelled standing up. Paige also stood back up. "I hope you don't think we're not going to finish this hunt because I know you." Lindsey warned quietly as her hand dropped to her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get up! I had a writters block for months and I finally broke threw and wrote the chapter but it has taken me _forever_ to type it up and post it. Life and school has just been eating me alive. As I type this I should be working on homework but I wanted to get this up. Just a warning, but I might not be able to post in awhile with school and life. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7:

"You might not want to go for your gun," Paige warned looking passed Lindsey.

"Why?" Lindsey inquired resting her hand loosely on Dean's gun.

"I'm not alone," Paige said taking a step back. "My brother will attack you if you pull it."

"Thanks for blowing my cover Pay," a deep voice rumbled from behind Lindsey. She turned her back to the side so she could keep an eye on Paige but also watch her back.

"No problem Diego," Paige yelled to him. Paige sat down and to Lindsey she looked like she was smiling. Rustling in the bushes made Lindsey aware where the other werewolf was and a deep rumbling growl brought her attention to the right.

A big, thick bodied wolf stepped into the clearing. He looked like a normal wolf minus his size. His fur was a mix of black and dark grays. The underside of his muzzle and jaw were a white cream color following the planes of his throat and chest, disappearing onto his belly. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and sharp. His tail was thick and bushy and low to the ground, with just the tip twitching back and forth. His head was low and his lips barely covered his sharp teeth as he watched Lindsey.

Lindsey's hand tightened on the gun as she watched the dark wolf crouch low and move so he was facing her head on. He lowered to the ground and just watched Lindsey, ready to move with any sign of danger.

"Both of you relax," Paige ordered. She trotted forward, putting herself between her brother and her new friend. "Diego, get out of your crouch." She watched him slowly rise, his lips still pulled back before turning to Lindsey. "Take your hand off the gun." Lindsey kept her face in a scowl but complied raising both her hands to show the emptiness. When both her hands were raised and opened Lindsey noticed Diego's tense body relax just a little.

"Good," Paige nodded before she sat down. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yea," Lindsey nodded, "I have a question." Paige nodded indicating her to continue, "is the White Wolf Prophecy real and true?"

Paige gave Lindsey a confused look while Diego dropped his tense posture and stared at Lindsey with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes," Diego answered over Paige.

"Yes?" Paige yelped surprised. "What do you mean yes?" Diego gave Lindsey a long look before turning regretful eyes on his sister.

"There's a White Werewolf Prophecy," Diego answered. "Where did you hear about it?" he asked turning back to Lindsey.

"Who cares how she found out," Paige said with forced calm. "What is it?"

"I found it online, on some website" Lindsey shrugged. "I thought it was a load of crap."

"Well, its not," Diego answered harshly.

"I'll trust you on that," Lindsey muttered.

"What white wolf prophecy are you guys talking about?" Paige asked getting frustrated.

"Something about a white werewolf will bring all the other werewolves together and they will rule the Earth." Lindsey said making dramatic hand movements before she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Diego a bored look. "It sounded like a bunch of crap."

"Shows what you even know," Diego muttered. "It states that one white wolf will rise and bring all the werewolves together. The loners, the hybrids, the regulars, every werewolf that there is, the white wolf will bring them all together. Then the wolves will be the most powerful and feared creature on Earth."

"Does it say when this will happen?" Paige asked her voice rising, "because only so many white wolves can be alive at one time!"

"What's your point?" Diego asked.

"As far as I know, it's only me and Sadie!" Paige stood up and yelled in Diego's face. "I don't want to rule all the wolves! And I bet Sadie doesn't want to either!"

"Paige chill," Diego stood up and tried to calm his sister.

"This is so not happening," Paige muttered as she turned around and started pacing. "I can't believe that I'm finding out about this now. How long have you known about this?"

"A while," Diego sighed. "I think everyone in the family knows, except you."

"What about Sadie?" Paige asked after she stopped pacing and faced her brother.

"She knows," Diego muttered quietly.

"What?" Paige barely whispered in shock.

"You're gonna have to talk to Dad later about it," Diego said keeping worried eyes on Paige. Lindsey was about to interrupt Paige's meltdown when her phone started to ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked down at the screen before sighing, it was flashing _Big Bro_.

"Who is it?" Paige asked.

"Dean," Lindsey answered before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Who's Dean?" Diego asked Paige in a hushed voice.

"One of her brothers," Paige snapped.

"Hey Dean," Lindsey greeted turning her back on Paige and Diego. "Yea, I know…I told you…I'm taking the day off…I already asked for permission what else do you want?...whatever…yea, I'll be back later." She snapped the phone shut before Dean replied back.

"So, what's wrong now?" Paige asked slowing coming over her shock.

"Nothing," Lindsey sighed, "I've been gone awhile and didn't tell anyone when I left."

"You have to get back soon?" Lindsey was about to answer when a red brown wolf jumped from behind Paige and Diego, leaping for Lindsey. He hit her with enough force to make her fall over backwards, but Lindsey used the momentum to do a backwards summersault and flip the wolf off her. The wolf landed on his feet and continued to snarl and snap at Lindsey. Lindsey was about to reach for her gun when growling from behind her made her turn around.

Once again, a grey brown wolf jumped at her. Vaguely Lindsey realized another red wolf was standing guard in front of Paige and Diego. Her attention was brought back to the wolf jumping at her and again, use the momentum, Lindsey did a backward summersault and kicked the wolf off her. The wolf landed on his feet, like the one before, but without pausing he jumped back at her. Without thinking, Lindsey picked up a big, dead branch and swinging it like a baseball bat, she knocked the wolf out of the air. He skidded to a stop on his side and Lindsey grabbed her gun and pointed it at the red wolf to her right, while she backed up until her back was to a tree.

The two red wolves stayed crouched low to the ground and continued to growl at Lindsey. She kept the gun pointed at the red wolf that had attacked her and wished that she had another gun for the red wolf to her left.

Lindsey looked back to the red wolf, but still kept her eyes on the other ones, and glared at him. He continued to glare at her, his eyes a bright red.

"Gabe!" Paige's anxious voice broke the eye contact with Lindsey and the red wolf. "Quinn, let me through." Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsey saw Paige trying to get past the other red wolf. He stepped aside just as Diego came out of the woods in human form. They both rushed toward the grey brown wolf that Lindsey had knocked out. The two red wolves continued to watch and growl at Lindsey.

Lindsey kept her eyes watchful of the red wolves but also watched Diego check the other wolf.

"Come on Gabe," Diego coaxed, "wake up, buddy." The wolf groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"You know," the red wolf, to the left of Lindsey, taunted, "a bullet won't do a thing to us." Lindsey kept her eyes on the wolf that attacked her, but pointed the gun at the other. She slowly turned her head to him and pulled the hammer back.

"They're silver bullets, bitch." She smirked when his eyes widened.

"Everyone listen," Paige said loudly, "we all need to drop our defenses." The two red wolves backed off a little and stopped growling but stayed crouched down.

"Lindsey," Diego sighed, "un-cock and put your gun away."

"No," she snarled, "I don't trust so many of you in wolf form."

"Fine," Paige sighed, "Quinn, Keegan, Gabe…lets go change." They all protested quietly but followed Paige. Lindsey slowly un-cocked the gun and put it back in the waist of her pants. Diego sighed and rubbed his had over his face.

"This is getting complicated," he muttered. Soon after, Paige came back into view. She was being followed by three guys.

The two taller ones almost looked identical and they were both glaring at Lindsey, who glared back and guessed they were the two red wolves. They were both tall, over six feet, and they had dark eyes, naturally brown skin and their hair was also dark. The other guy was smaller and to Lindsey looked younger than all the others. He had long, blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His skin was a pale white with a ton of freckles around his eyes.

"Okay, introductions," Paige said. "Boys, Lindsey. Lindsey this is Keegan," she pointed to one of the all and dark guys. His hair was longer but he still had a little spike to it. "That's Quinn," she pointed a the other dark guy who's hair was short and spiky. "And that's Gabe," she pointed to the younger one. Lindsey just nodded once at them. Only Gabe smiled and nodded back. Lindsey's face must have showed her shock because Quinn looked back at Gabe before glaring at him.

"Stop being friendly," he ordered. Gabe's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"Ok," Lindsey said taking a step closer. "I won't kill you…today. You need to stop killing people. If you don't stop, me and my brothers will stop you."

"What a threat," Quinn scoffed.

"I _will_ kill you if you don't stop. By not killing you today should speak volumes to you."

"We can't just stop doing what we've been doing our entire lives," Keegan reasoned.

"Well, find a way. And don't just pack up and leave. We'll track you down and kill you."

"Stop with the threats honey," Quinn sighed.

"You want to be hunted down and killed? Fine by me."

"How long do we have?" Diego asked.

"I'll try and hold my brother off for as long as I can, which won't be long. But that's all I can do."

Paige nodded and turned to the other members of the pack. "Go home and call a meeting, but wait for me." The others nodded before turning around and running out of the clearing. Paige turned back to Lindsey and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"I never would have thought I would ever help werewolves."

"I don't blame you if you do have to take care of us. My family might not change." Paige warned. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yea," Lindsey nodded, "I'll park the vehicle at the dinner. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. I'll see you around," Paige smiled, bidding farewell as she turned around and walked out of the clearing.

Lindsey sighed as she turned around and started for the vehicle waiting for her. This is going to be difficult, she thought as she continued to walk away from the clearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige walked out of the woods and marched to her house. She pushed open the front door and stormed into the dining room. Everyone was there except her parents.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Paige asked, locking eyes with her Uncle Antonio.

"They went for a hunt," he answered.

"Are they crazy?" Diego exploded, "there are hunters in town!"

"They'll be careful," Antonio assured.

"What is this meeting about?" Riley asked as she lounged in her chair next to her mate, Keegan.

Keegan sighed, "we've all heard of the Winchesters, yes?" everyone nodded. "They're the ones on the hunt."

"Yea," Riley sighed, "I think we all already got that Keeg."

"We just ran into Lindsey," Quinn said.

"Who's we?" Antonio asked.

"Me, Diego, Gabe, Keegan, and Quinn," Paige supplied as she sank into a chair.

"And she didn't try to kill you?" Antonio asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Not in the hunter's sense," Quinn smiled. "She was protected but she never puller her gun until Gabe and Keeg attacked her."

"And she didn't cock it," Keegan stated, before smirking, "until Quinn taunted her."

"What you're saying is," Natalie spoke up, "is she had the chance to kill you and she didn't?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Nat."

"So, again, what's the point of this meeting?" Riley asked.

"She said she wouldn't kill us if we stopped killing people," Paige explained, looking down at the table. "If we don't change they'll hunt us down and kill us." Paige closed her eyes as everyone started talking at once.

"Well," Mia said over everyone, and then continued when everyone quieted down. "Let's just pack up and leave."

"I have a feeling they would stay on our trail and hunt us down," Sadie murmured.

"How would you know?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Have you ever heard of the Winchesters let anything go?" Sadie asked reasonably.

"So what are we suppose to do? Stop feeding?" Mia asked.

"Hunt and live off animals," Paige said.

"Animals?" Riley screeched.

"It's our only option," Paige reasoned.

"No!" Riley said fiercely as she stood up. "I'm not changing because you befriended a hunter. If she didn't kill you before she obviously doesn't have the balls to do it period." Paige stared after Riley than after Keegan as he followed her out of the room. She looked back to the rest of the table to see if they agreed. They were all staring off will grim expressions.

"Uncle Antonio," Paige said breaking the quiet, "can I talk to you…privately?" he nodded and they both stood up and walked to her father's office.

"What do you want to talk about, Pay?" he asked as he leaned against the red oak desk.

"I want to know about this White Werewolf Prophecy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey stopped at the diner and picked up lunch as a peace offering, before walking to the motel. She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before softly knocking.

The door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Dean.

"Well," he said stepping aside and letting her in, "the snippy teenager returns."

"I'm sorry Dean," Lindsey sighed, "I was a little stressed when you called."

"Stressed? About what?" Sam asked from the table as Dean shut the door.

"I brought food," Lindsey said as she set the bag of burgers and fries on the table effectively changing the subject.

"Oh, food," Dean said coming over to the table. He sat down, reached into the bag, pulled out a burger and took a big bite. He moaned and looked back at Lindsey.

"So what were you saying about being stressed?" he asked with a full mouth. Lindsey's eyes slide to Sam's and saw he wasn't buying the distraction either. She sighed as she slid into a chair.

"So, you know this hunt," Lindsey started, "I don't think we should do anything for a couple of days."

"Why?" Sam asked slowly.

"Well," Lindsey said before pausing, "umm…we don't know where they are and who they are."

"So," Dean said after taking another bite of his burger.

"How can we hunt if we don't know who we have to take care of?"

"We figure it out," Dean said in a duh voice, totally oblivious to Sam who was staring at Lindsey with a calculating look while she fidgeted in her chair. "If it takes us a couple of days to figure out who we're hunting," Dean continued, "fine by me."

"Okay," Lindsey said locking eyes with Sam. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I don't feel too good," Lindsey said as she opened the door. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." She gently shut the door behind her and walked out to the impala. She gently hopped up and sat on the trunk. She was sitting there thinking when she vaguely heard the motel door close. Seconds later Sam was leaning against the car next to her.

"What's going on, Lins?" he asked quietly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she sighed as she watched cars zoom by.

"Try me," Sam insisted.

"I made a new friend," she sighed looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "I just found out her and her family…are werewolves." She felt Sam freeze but she pushed on. "The werewolves were hunting."

"Oh Lindsey," Sam sighed.

"Paige doesn't kill humans. She lives off animals. And she's going to try and get her family to do that too."

Lindsey looked over at Sam with sad eyes, "I can't kill her or her family. I can't." she said fiercely.

"We'll figure something out," Sam assured patting her knee. "We'll think of something."

Lindsey nodded before looking to the left. She noticed a man standing against a beat up old car. He had on dark jeans and an old ragged green shirt. His hair was light brown and dusted grey. She could barely see his eyes, but knew they were dull. His face was heavily and deeply wrinkled, and he was watching her.

"Sam," she said, "do you know who that guy is?" She looked back at Sam and nodded her head toward the guy. He shook his head and shrugged. Lindsey looked back at him with suspicion in her eyes. They guy just smiled and started for them. Both Lindsey and Sam stood up and waited.

"Hi," he greeted. "My name is Ben. And I know who you are." Lindsey crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know who you are, Sam, and your brother, Dean." He looked at Lindsey in the eyes and gave her what Lindsey thought was suppose to be a smooth smile. "But I don't know who you are, beautiful."

"Lindsey," she answered in a cold, unwelcoming tone.

"Well," Ben drawled, "Lindsey, babe, let me take you away from these Winchesters and really show you a good time."

"I'm not sure you could keep up with me, old man," Lindsey said after rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Sam said interrupting, "thing is, you know me and my brother but I don't know you."

"I'm a friend of your dad's," Lindsey was about to reply when the motel door opened and Dean walked out.

"Ben, is that you?"

"It's nice to see you, Dean," they shook hands and turned to Sam and Lindsey.

"You know Sam and this is my sister, Lindsey."

"Sister?" Ben chocked.

"Yea," Lindsey smirked, "still want to show me a good time?"

"Huh?" Dean said confused.

"Ben here tried to pick up your sister," Sam informed smugly.

"Stay away," Dean warned.

"No problem, man," Ben said holding up his hands.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I've heard there was a hunt here," Ben informed as he shoved his hands in his front pockets. "Werewolves."

"Yea," Lindsey said, "the case we're on."

"Don't mind a partner, do you?"

"Yes."

"No," Dean said at the same time as Lindsey. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and Lindsey just glared at Ben.

"Lindsey?" Dean said getting annoyed with her. "What is –"

"Its okay Dean, if she doesn't want me here I'll leave."

"Good," Lindsey growled before storming toward the motel.

Even though Ben said he would leave, Lindsey knew better and that made her worry for Paige.

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, wow it has been awhile since I've been able to write. Goodness Gracious life has been bad. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I do want to let you know that I have finished this story. Its all done, all I need to do is update. So that shouldn't be too hard. I hope you enjoy. And again, I have added more picture to my profile...go take a look. Thanks to Emily for all her help with everything!  
****Enjoy!!!**

_

* * *

__**Chapter 8:**_

It had been two days since Lindsey had had her meeting with Paige and the other werewolves and Lindsey was doing everything in her power to try and buy them more time. Lindsey knew things weren't going as plan with Paige, she would see her in the diner and she just shook her head with a deep frown. Lindsey knew that she couldn't hold Dean off much longer, even with Sam's help; it was getting harder and harder.

To add on to her problems, Lindsey knew that Ben hadn't left town like he said he was going to. He was secretly hunting. Paige had left a note at the diner for Lindsey stating that there was someone else snooping around the woods, Lindsey knew instantly who it was.

Lindsey knew that soon, soon she would have to start to hunt. She promised the wolves a couple days and soon she had to get back on. She wanted Paige and her family to stop hunting humans, to stop being what they were but when Lindsey thought about it, it might really be difficult to stop being what you were.

Lindsey sighed as she shoved the blankets off. It was three in the morning and she had been staring up at the ceiling for the past hour, trying in vain to figure something out. If there was a solution, it wasn't coming to her. She sat up and leaned forward and rubbed a hand over her face. She couldn't sleep and she needed to clear her mind and burn some energy, the only thing that would help would be to run.

She stood up and grabbed her running clothes, long pants and a sweatshirt instead of her shorts and tank top. She slipped on her running shows and grabbed her iPod. She wrote down a quick note for the boys and stuck it on the night stand before she walked outside.

She started stretching before she hit play on her iPod and hooked it to her waistband. She took a deep breath and held it, letting the chilled morning air burn her lungs. She let it out with a smile and turned right. Lindsey's mind was completely empty as she let the pounding bass rush through her. She relaxed at the easy movements of her muscles, temporarily taking her away.

Lindsey wasn't really paying attention to where she was going; she wasn't paying attention to her surrounds, lost in the physical exertion of running.

Lindsey had been running for awhile, the sun started to peak up and she noticed that she was on a dirt road out in the woods by where Paige and her family lived.

It was quiet as Lindsey's current song ended and she momentarily listened to the crunch of gravel under her feet and she continued to pound down the road. She noticed the other crunching of feet hitting gravel as new song started to play. She slowed down and hit pause on her iPod before looking back. Running behind her was Diego.

Lindsey pulled her ear buds out of her ears as she slowed to a walk. Diego caught up to her and smiled a crooked grin. He was wearing a pair of low riding gym shorts and nothing else, well besides his running shoes. Lindsey was fleetingly distracted by Diego's well defined chest, which to her amazement wasn't covered in sweat.

Lindsey on the other hand was dripping in sweat and knew she looked liked a drowned rat.

"How's it going, hunter?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Its going, wolf. How are you?" Lindsey teased back.

"Just fine."

"How long have you been following me?"

"Since you hit the gravel road."

"How long was that exactly?" Lindsey asked. Diego raised an eyebrow to her and she shrugged. "I really wasn't paying attention." She explained.

"Aww," Diego nodded in understanding. "I would say a couple miles."

"Oh God," Lindsey moaned, "I'm loosing it."

"It's not your fault. You have a lot of stuff going on right now." Diego sympathized. "I don't think I thanked you yet."

"For what?" Lindsey asked confused.

"For everything you're doing for my family. You were raised to kill us, and instead your helping." Diego explained. "So thanks."

"Yea, well, I don't know how much longer I can do it." Lindsey admitted. "Any luck?"

"Mia, me and Sadie are with Paige. The rest aren't."

"I don't know what to do," Lindsey said her frustration seeping back in.

"Hey," Diego said brightly giving Lindsey a soft push. "You're out here to forget about that crap. Race?"

"Yea you're on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey decided that she would give Paige and her family till the end of that night before she would throw herself back into the hunt and actually help. She knew that Dean was getting suspicious of her and wondering why she wasn't going all crazy for the hunt, and suspicious of why Sam wasn't helping as much as he had at the beginning of the hunt. Thought Lindsey already decided, when they went to take care of the wolves, she wasn't going. She couldn't kill them.

Lindsey was sharing a bed with Dean, pretending that she was looking up things in an old book. She was really just flipping pages, staring absent-mindly at them. Sam was at the little table doing things on his laptop.

Lindsey could tell that Dean was giving her measuring looks everyone once in awhile but she acted as if she didn't notice them.

The quiet of the room was broken by loud pounding. All three Winchesters looked up at the door before they all looked back at each other. Lindsey closed her book and grabbed Dean's gun that was under his pillow. She stuffed it into the waistband of the back of her jeans and moved toward the door. She looked back and noticed that both Sam and Dean were standing and alert. She opened the door a crack and looked out. Paige was standing in front of the door, swaying.

Lindsey pushed the door all the way open and looked at Paige, confusion written on her face.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Paige snorted and stumbled into Lindsey before she started to giggle.

"I'm here to talk to you, silly." She said between giggles. Lindsey led her further into the room before she shut the door. She guided Paige over to the kitchen chairs and pushed her down.

"Paige, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Paige scoffed batting her hand in Lindsey's face. "Every thing's fine."

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"No…" Paige snorted and laughed, but then stopped and focus on him, "well, maybe a little."

"A little?" Dean muttered.

"Hey listen, buddy," Paige yelled, all the giddiness gone, replaced by anger. "I needed just a little bit of happy. Is that such a problem?"

"No, no problem." Dean assured raising his hands above his head.

"Good, because if it were I would have to kill you, and I really don't like killing humans." Lindsey froze at her statement. She looked over at Sam and saw that he was frozen too, watching Dean. Lindsey slid her eyes to Dean who was looking at Paige with a disbelieving look. Dean locked eyes with Lindsey and rose and eyebrow.

"You kill humans often?"

"Well, if you call once every three months often, then yea." Paige sighed as she sank back into the chair. "But it's not like I have a choice. It's a ritual hunt and I have to take someone."

"So Paige, why did you need some happy?" Lindsey asked, stopping Dean from interrogating Paige more.

"I was talking to my uncle about that prophecy. Ok so," Paige stood back up and started to wave her arms around, stumbling with all the extra movements. "When all the wolves come together under one leader, that one leader has to be a white wolf otherwise the leader will fall." Paige stopped and lowered her voice, obviously imitating her uncle.

"'When the wolves come together under the one White Wolf, they will be the most powerful and feared creature on this Earth'."

Paige stopped talking and Lindsey raised an eyebrow when she say Paige's mood switch from peeved to sad. Lindsey's jaw dropped when she saw a tear slip from Paige's eye.

"Add on to the fact that I'm gonna rule killer werewolves, some other hunter kill my parents today." She started sobbing hysterically, falling and hanging onto Dean. Dean just threw his arms out from his body, not wanting to touch Paige, and with wide eyes, sent a look to Sam that screamed 'save me'. Sam gave him a look back that muttered 'you're on your own pal.' Paige oblivious to everything around her, she continued to sob on Dean's shoulder.

Lindsey stepped forward, deciding to take Paige out of Dean's arms when her sobbing abruptly died. Lindsey stopped and raised an eyebrow to Dean. She watched as Paige's body went limp and before anyone could catch her, she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Dean!" Lindsey and Sam both yelled. Lindsey rushed forward and realized that Paige didn't even wake up. She shook her head when she recognized that she had passed out.

"Sam, give me a hand?" Sam stepped forward and easily picked up Paige and tucked her into his and Lindsey's bed.

"A word outside, both of you." Dean growled before he stalked to the door. Lindsey and Sam locked eyes before they followed Dean.

"So I just want to make sure I understand this correctly," Dean growled as he started to pace in front of his younger siblings. "That's a werewolf in there?" he pointed at their motel door.

"Yea," Lindsey whispered as she looked down, ringing her fingers together.

"And you seem to be friends with her?"

"Yea," Lindsey whispered again.

"How?"

"Well, we kinda started to talk awhile ago. Long story short, she found out I was a hunter and I found out she was a wolf. I don't want to kill her, I like her, so I've been trying to help her and her family."

"You're gonna try and change her and her family?"

"I'm not going to, she is. And I don't have to change Paige. She feeds off animals." Lindsey tried to explain.

"Sam," Dean turned to Sam, "did you know about this?"

"Yea Dean, I did." Sam admitted with a guilty expression.

"Oh you tell him? But you don't tell me?" Dean roared.

"I knew you would freak out!" Lindsey yelled back. "I knew you would act like this!"

"So I have no right to act like this? Seeing that I just found out that my sister is helping a pack of _werewolves_?!"

"If you wonder so badly why I told Sam, and not you," Lindsey growled in a whisper as she stepped into Dean's face. "Then you should look at how you're acting."

"I obviously see who your favorite brother is," he whispered back, low. He stepped away from Lindsey, turned and stalked for the impala. He revved the engine before peeling out of the parking lot.

Lindsey turned to Sam with a pained expression and whispered, "I don't have a favorite."

"I know Lindsey," he assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to his side and led the way inside. He pushed her toward Dean's bed and she just nodded and complied. She slipped on the covers and the exhaustion finally caught up to her and she was out before her head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey was woken up later from the voices of her brothers, arguing.

"Why did you say that to her?" Sam asked his anger just under the surface.

"I didn't mean it," Dean said, his anger to was simmering.

"Yea, well, she believed you." Sam gave a dry laughing. "God, Dean, you should have saw her face when you left." There was a small pause that Lindsey assumed that Dean looked at Sam. "It was like you sucker punched her." She heard Dean sigh and she knew that he had rubbed and hand over his face.

"Oh, so it's not a sucker punch to know that she told you something and not me?" his voice now sounded tired.

"Dean, she's not going to tell you everything. She's your little sister, she's gonna keep secrets from you." She heard Dean try and interrupt but Sam cut him off. "No, I bet she's told you things that she has never told me." There was another small pause and she assumed that Dean nodded.

"Look, she didn't mean to keep it from you, she just didn't want to tell you yet. She would have told you, I know it. But she wasn't ready yet."

"Yea okay, Sam." Dean sighed. "So what are we going to do about the werewolves?" As if someone else willed it, Lindsey fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Lindsey slowly woke from the fog of her dreams and rolled over onto her stomach. She kept her eyes closed as she relaxed back into the bed. She pushed her hands under the pillow and snuggled deeper. She felt the bed shift as whoever she had been sharing with got up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked across the walk way and her eyes fell upon Paige, still passed out in bed.

Lindsey sighed and closed her eyes again, wishing that her life wasn't so complicated. She wanted so desperately to save Paige and her family, but as their time became less and less, Lindsey knew she might not be able to.

She rolled onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, replaying the last 24 hours. That's when she remembered what Dean had said to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried with all her power to push down the emotions of hurt and pain.

Once her emotions were controlled she sat up in bed and looked at the clock, nine in the morning. She stepped over to Paige and softly shook her awake.

"Paige, you have to get up." Paige groaned and looked up at her with one eye.

"Do I have to?" she moaned.

"Yes," Lindsey said firmly. "Does the rest of your family know about your parents?" Paige rolled on her back and squeezed her eyes shut.

"No," she whispered. "I was the one who saw him shoot them."

"I hate to say this, but maybe it would get your family to stop hunting humans." Paige just nodded as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She stood up and moved toward the door. She briefly looked at Sam and Dean, who were at the mini table, before she stopped. She turned toward the boys, wrapped her arms around her middle and looked at the ground.

"I'm really sorry to be bringing my family problems onto you. I know helping me goes against the grain, but I really, _really_ appreciate it." She looked up and gave them a small smile before she walked to the door and left.

Lindsey stared at the door, longer than necessary, before she grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom, efficiently not meeting the boys' eyes. She turned on the overhead fan and the shower and undressed. She sighed as she slipped into the steaming water. She closed her eyes as the emotions of helplessness attacked her. She wouldn't be able to save Paige.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige walked, or stumbled, all the way home, trying in an attempt to clear her foggy brain. She got her mind clearer as she got to the house and she called a family meeting. Everyone, but her parents met at the table and looked at Paige with surprise.

"What's wrong, Pay?" Uncle Antonio asked as he saw the pain come into Paige's face.

"I found Mom and Dad last night and I followed them, I was going to warn them and talk them out of hunting for awhile. They were ambushed in the field…by another hunter." Everything became dead quiet and still when everyone realized what it meant. "I watched him shoot them." Paige whispered, voicing what everyone was thinking.

She took a deep breath and swallowed and met the eyes of everyone, very serious. "I don't want you to end up like them. Stop hunting people so you don't end up like them…or Erin. It's the only way out." Paige could see that the news of her parents along with what she was asking was finally sinking in.

She locked eyes with everyone, who in return nodded their head agreeing to her unspoken question. She got to Keegan and he was looking at Riley, she was glaring at the table. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She felt the silence and looked up at Paige with a stubborn look in her eyes. Paige looked down, knowing Riley would never follow, which in return meant Keegan was with her. Riley stood up, her chair screeched as she pushed away from the table, "no," she hissed. She walked out of the room, followed by Keegan.

She looked back at her family and nodded, talking the new position of leader. It was her turn to run and make the decisions for the family, she took it seriously and would do what was best for them. That was her job now, it was all the mattered.

After the short meeting with her family, Paige jumped up the stairs, going to Riley and Keegan's room. She softly knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by Keegan, he gave her a sad look before he let her in.

Riley was storming around the room throwing things at her bed, throwing things into a bag.

"I'm not going to change my mind, so if you came up here to do that turn your ass around and leave." Riley snarled.

"I'm not here to change your mind, it's your life. I wish you would…" she held up her hands in a defensive position when Riley let loose a deep growl. "But I won't. I came to see what you were planning."

"Me and Keegan are leaving. Going on our own."

"Listen, me and the rest of the family, we're leaving. We're going to start over somewhere else. You and Keegan can have the house. Stay here." Riley stopped feverishly throwing things at her bed and looked at Paige with a surprised look. "We're the ones changing, you shouldn't have to leave." Riley nodded agreeing, looking at the ground.

"You have a house already?" Keegan asked as Paige turned around to leave.

"Yea," she said stopping and looking at him. "Uncle Antonio as always owned a house in Northern Pennsylvania. We're heading out tonight or tomorrow." She informed as she exited the room, leaving Keegan and Riley alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey was lying on the hood of the impala, ear buds in as she relaxed and took in the warm afternoon sun. She felt a presence standing next to her, and she cracked and eye and looked up at Paige. Lindsey pulled out her ear buds and sat up. She looked behind Paige to the parade of vehicles waiting.

"I'm guessing you're leaving?" Lindsey said.

"Yea, we need a new start." Paige explained as she followed Lindsey's eyes. Lindsey locked eyes with Paige and she could see how Paige had changed since her parents had died, Lindsey could tell she had taken all the responsibility of the family onto her shoulders.

"How long are you staying in town?" Paige asked, anxiously.

"That depends," Lindsey said is a slow voice. "Are you all leaving…all changing?"

"No," Paige said quietly looking at the ground. "Riley and Keegan aren't coming. They're staying."

"Is there any chance that they'll change?"

"I really have no idea."

"Well, we can't leave until the job is taken care of. There are still werewolves here; we're not leaving till it's done."

"Riley and Keegan chose to stay here; I'm not responsible for them anymore." Lindsey and Paige locked eyes. Lindsey nodded her head accepting the silent message Paige sent her, the permission to finish the job with no hard feelings.

"Thank you Lindsey, for everything. You have no idea how much it means to me," Paige said letting all her appreciation show in her voice.

"I didn't save everyone." Lindsey said letting the guilt show.

"You saved most of us," Paige pushed, "any other hunter wouldn't even have stopped to think things through. You did."

"Yea," Lindsey nodded and smiled, accepting the thanks.

"Well," Paige sighed, "I better get going. We have a long drive to Pennsylvania from here."

"okay." Lindsey said as she pushed herself off the hood. She stepped up to Paige and wrapped her arms around her. "Good luck with everything Paige." Lindsey said as Paige hugged her back. A moment later they both let go and Paige turned and walked away. Lindsey watched her get into the passenger seat of a grey blue Honda CR-V. Sadie waved as she pulled out, following a blue F150. She waved at Natalie and Quinn, leaving in a silver tan Mazda CX-7, and Mia and Gabe leaving in a black GMC Yukon. Picking up the end was Diego in his deep read 1970 Dodge Charger; he honked and waved as he passed. Lindsey smiled and raised her hand again. She watched as the five vehicles drove down the road and straight out of town.

Lindsey grabbed her iPod and turned it off before she went back into the motel room. She knew that Sam and Dean were packing; they thought the hunt was over and they could leave. Lindsey hated to be the one to bearer of bad news, but they need to stay.

She softly closed the door behind her and looked at the boys silently packing. Both Sam and Dean looked up at her and both stopped and looked at her.

"What's up Girly?" Dean asked as her pushed another rolled up pair of jeans into his bag.

"I hate to tell you this, but the hunt isn't over." Lindsey informed as she leaned back against the door, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Paige got everyone to leave except Riley and her mate Keegan. They're still here and we need to stop them."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked throwing a shirt down in frustration. "I thought you said that the hunt would be over?"

"I thought it would be!" Lindsey yelled as she pushed off the door and stalked toward Dean. "I figured all of them would change because of their parents being killed. Obviously I was wrong!"

"Okay you two," Sam said calmly as she stepped between his siblings. Lindsey stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No wonder Sam's my favorite brother." Lindsey said coolly. "He wouldn't scream at me when I made a mistake." She turned on her heel and stormed toward the door, not stopping when Dean yelled her name.

She felt the satisfaction of the slamming door behind her as she continued to walk, almost run, away from Dean. She heard the door open and close and knew that it was Dean. She picked up her speed, not wanting him to see all her emotions so close to the edge. Before she could break into a run a hand clamped around her upper arm and stopped her.

"Leave me alone, Dean!" she yelled trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"No, Girly, listen to me," he pleaded, holding tight.

"No," Lindsey snarled back, on the brink of hitting him.

"Look Girly, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, I didn't mean it." Lindsey stopped struggling and looked up at him, the pain in her eyes.

"No," Lindsey muttered hitting him in the shoulder, "you," she hit him again in the other shoulder. Dean trying to get away from the attacked let go of Lindsey and started to back up. "Were," Lindsey followed him and hit him in the arm, "an," she hit him in the other arm, "asshole." She hit him one last time in the chest. Dean was back up against the impala and he had his arms up trying to stop Lindsey's hits.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Dean said holding up his arms, holding Lindsey off. "I was an asshole and I'm sorry." Lindsey looked up at him smirking before she nodded accepting the apology. Dean nodded back and dropped his arms before he pulled her into his arms. Lindsey hugged him back and smiled, glad to have the pain gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey and the boys stayed in town, keeping their eyes on Riley and Keegan. They all agreed that they would stay until there was a strange killing that could have only been committed by Riley or Keegan. They also kept an eye on Ben as he continued to hunt. Dean had gotten a little peeved that Ben had lied to him; he had honestly believed that Ben would leave. They had found out that he was staying outside of town at the next closest motel and would drive in and stalk around the woods all day.

It had been a week since Paige and the rest of her family had left and Lindsey and the boys were just waiting for that one kill that would spring them into action. Currently they were sitting in the dinner, eating a late lunch.

Lindsey had one whole side of the booth all to herself and she was relishing the space she had. The waitress brought them there orders and Lindsey smiled her thanks. She moved her fries so that she had room for ketchup.

"Dean, could you pass the ketchup?" Lindsey asked not looking up.

"Why don't you ask your favorite brother?" Lindsey looked up with raised eyebrows and met the amused eyes of Dean.

"Dean," Lindsey sighed, "don't make me go psycho-bitch on your annoying ass." Lindsey held out her hand, "Give me the damn ketchup." Lindsey ordered. Sam threw back his head and started laughing. Dean just shook his head and passed the bottle of ketchup. They continued to eat their meals when a waitress turned up the local news and Lindsey's phone started ringing, simultaneously. Lindsey focused first on the TV; someone had been killed viciously by a wild animal. She met the eyes of her brothers, before she flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lindsey?" Paige's worried voice came through.

"Yea, what's wrong?"

"Keegan just showed up," she said slowly, "he said she was going to take care of you so she could hunt normally again."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Its time for us to hunt again, she went hunting last night. Someone else is dead." She disconnected and turned to the boys. "I think its time we finish this hunt. Its only Riley we have to worry about."


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the last chapter guys. I hope you liked the story. I am going to write another story, and sadly, its going to be the last in the Lindsey Winchester series. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Happy reading!_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 10:_

Lindsey and the boys had split up at the entrance of the woods, all promising to call the others when the came across Riley, that had been over an hour ago. The sun was slowly starting to set and Lindsey was starting to worry that they wouldn't be able to find Riley that night.

She was just about to change directions and start to move to the right and circle back around, when she heard low murmuring. She stopped and listened. It was voices, they were too far away for Lindsey to make out, but she knew that they were coming from up ahead.

She continued to walk, keeping her ears opened for the low voice, making it her beacon in the dark.

She came to a field. In the field, just ahead of her were Riley and Ben. Riley was crouched low to the ground, broadside to Lindsey, her ears were flattened against her skull and her eyes were wild—full of terror.

Standing in front of her was Ben. His right arm was outstretched, pointing a pistol down at Riley. Both were just a couple feet in front of Lindsey, if she took two steps she would be between them,

Lindsey noticed, as she pulled out her phone, that Ben looked giddy—like a kid on Christmas morning.

Lindsey punched in Dean's number as she took the two steps into the clearing—gong completely unnoticed by wolf and hunter.

She vaguely heard Dean pick up as she faced Ben, putting her body in front of Riley.

She heard the loud bang of a gun being discharged and a moment later she felt the searing pain in her thigh. She screamed, dropped the phone, and fell to the ground grabbing her leg.

"Lindsey?" both Ben and Riley said surprised. Lindsey said some few choice words into ground before answering.

"Yea," she groaned. "God damn it Ben." She hissed.

"Oh my God, Lindsey," Ben exclaimed, hysteria lacing his voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't…I should have…where'd you…" he shut up and Lindsey looked up at him. "Dean's gonna kill me." He moaned like a little child. Lindsey glared up at him. He dropped his gun and turned to run.

Before she could start yelling insults she saw a cream wolf belly sail over her. She watched as Riley quickly cut Ben off and herded him back towards Lindsey. He tried to run to the left but Riley cut him off and snapped and growled. He turned and tried to go towards the right, but again Riley cut him off. She picked up the gun and backed up, keeping her eyes on Ben, and dropped the gun in front of Lindsey. She moved to the right and softly kicked Lindsey's phone to her.

"Don't even think about it," Riley warned as Ben tried to sneak away. Lindsey picked up the phone and saw it was still connected to Dean's phone.

"Hello?" Lindsey groaned.

"Lindsey!" Dean yelled relief in his voice. "What the hell is gong on?"

"I found Riley and Ben. I steps in front of Riley and Ben shoot me," Lindsey informed, her voice laced with pain.

"I'm gonna kill him," Dean said in a low deadly voice.

"That's what I assumed." Lindsey groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Where are you?" Dean asked his voice still low.

"In a field, about an hour where I started." Lindsey informed. "When you start to come, could you bring a first aid kit and something to kill the pain?" Lindsey requested. "And can you hurry?"

"Yea were on our way, Sam has the first aid kit." Dean said and Lindsey heard that he was making his way through the brush of the woods. "Sorry, we don't have anything that will give you instant pain relief. We don't even have pain killers, they're in my bag."

"That's okay, just hurry up."

"They'll be here in a couple minutes," Riley informed as she continued to watch Ben.

"How do you know?" Lindsey asked confused.

"I can hear them coming." Riley said. Lindsey nodded as she bit her lip, the pain was getting worse. She heard someone coming out of the woods behind her. She looked and sighed when she saw Sam and Dean. They both came to her and knelt beside her. She moved her had from her leg and Dean started to growl.

He stood up and charged for Ben. The only thing that stopped him was Sam.

"Dean, you can't kill him." Sam said as he tried to hold his older brother off.

"Why the hell not?" Dean snarled, still trying to go for Ben.

"We need to take care of Lins first, and then you can have at him." Sam reasoned. Dean stopped struggling in Sam's hold he pointed a finger at Ben and warned, "you move one step, I'll shoot your knee out." Ben whimpered and nodded. Both Sam and Dean turned back to Lindsey and started to rip her pants.

Sam stood up and pointed Ben's gun at Riley as she tried to take off. "Where do you think your going?"

"I can help," she said, "I have stuff at home that can take away the pain." She pleaded with her eyes.

"Let her go Sam," Lindsey grounded out. Sam nodded and lowered the gun. Riley nodded also, and took off. She came back moments later, in human form, carrying a bottle of whiskey and bottle of pills.

Lindsey grabbed the bottle and took a long swing, and hissed as the burning liquor went down her throat. As continued to gulp down the burning liquid as the boys and Riley pulled the silver bullet out of her thigh, then as they stitched her up. By the end of the entire process the bottle of whiskey was gone and Lindsey wasn't feeling much at all.

Lindsey was so out of it she missed the mumbled conversation of Sam and Dean. Riley easily pulled Lindsey to her feet and pulled her arm around her shoulder.

"Okay Lindsey," Riley said, "time to go."

"Okay," Lindsey agreed as she limped out of the field, with the help of Riley. The boys stayed behind and had a painful talk with Ben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey was sitting on the bed, resting back against the head board, with Sam's laptop on her lap. She was just answering emails from all her friends planning on calling Jake and checking in. Sam and Dean had started packing again and they both offered to pack Lindsey's stuff, even though she assured them she could do it herself. They were in over protective mode.

Lindsey sighed as she flipped the laptop closed and set it on the bed next to her. She was about to ask on the of boys to grab her book when there was a knock on the door. Dean straightened and walked to the door. He pulled it open and Riley strolled in.

Dean looked at Sam and nodded his head toward the door, silently telling Sam to give Lindsey some privacy. Sam stood up and followed Dean.

Riley walked further into the room and softly sat down at the end of the bed that Lindsey was sitting on.

"I came to…thank you…for saving my life," Riley said softly, looking at the floor.

"Just so you know, we were looking for you to kill you. I was going to try and talk to you but I didn't know if it would do anything." Lindsey admitted.

"Yea, it was the first time that I was scared for my life," Riley confessed. "I'm still in a little shock that you would step in front of me."

"Well, I didn't know that Ben was gonna shoot you, but I probably would have still stepped in front of you."

"Yea, well, thanks."

"No thanks necessary," Lindsey said shrugging, "you helped with the bullet wound. We're even."

"Yea," Riley nodded. "Just so you know, I'm changing and moving to Pennsylvania, I can't be away from Keegan this long, I really miss him." Lindsey's mind drifted to her special someone waiting at home. She softly smiled remembering his crooked smile, his deep cobalt blue eyes, and his joking personality. She really missed Jake too; she wanted so badly to take a break and go home and see him, to say hi again. She wanted to be with him, to tease and tease back, flirt and flirt back. She missed all her time with him.

"I know when someone's mind drifts," Riley said, her voice full with humor. She stood up and offered her hand. Lindsey reached up and shook it. "I'll see you around." Riley said as she walked toward the front door.

As the door softy shut behind her, Lindsey reached for the night stand and grabbed her cell phone. She scrolled through her address book and punched in Jake's number at work.

"Carson's Car Shop, Luke speaking."

"Hey Luke, its Lindsey." Lindsey greeted.

"Well, hey there Lindsey, long time no talk." She heard the smile in the old mechanic's voice. "How are you girl?"

"I'm good, just sitting around bored. Say is Jake around?"

"Yea he's right here, threatening to beat me if I don't give him the phone." Luke laughed as handed the phone over.

"Hey Winchester," the deep, chocolate smooth voice of Jake streamed through her ears.

"Hey," she said a little breathlessly.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked, his voice turning to amused and Lindsey could just guess that that he had his crooked grin on.

"I'm good," Lindsey assured, clearing her voice. "Except that I…" she cut herself off, not wanting to tell Jake that she was shot.

"You're what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," Lindsey said before she tried to change the subject, "how are you?"

"I'm good. And you're not that good. You're what? Finish your sentence Lindsey Marie, it's driving me crazy."

"I just missed you." Lindsey sighed, it wasn't what she was going to say but it was the truth.

"Aww, I miss you too Lindsey."

"Good 'cause this conversation would be totally awkward if you didn't." Lindsey laughed.

"Yea it would would it." Jake laughed with her. "So, when are you coming home to visit me?"


End file.
